Believe me it's the truth!
by Pak007
Summary: When Remus and Peter are dragged into the future against their will along with willing time travellers James and Sirius. What havoc will the marauders cause during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and how will their future selves react to this unexpected appearance. JamesxLily RemusxTonks
1. Chapter 1: This can't be good

"Gimme that!" James shouted, as he tried to snatch the small potions vial from Sirius. They were both putting up quite a fight.

"Let go. I had it first", Sirius argued through gritted teeth. He pulled the vial towards himself.

"No. You let it go. Moony gave it to me".

There was a sigh from the other end of the Gryffindor common room. This was a daily routine, but today, Remus blamed himself. It had been mere coincidence for him to run into the potions classroom looking for Professor Slughorn, when he just so happened to see a small vial of blue liquid, labelled as excess of phoenix tears. He just couldn't help sneaking it into his robes. He only planned on looking at it himself and maybe showing it to his fellow marauders.

Obviously he'd forgotten how excited his friends could become and hadn't expected them to just snatch the small vial out of his hands and start to argue over it. It was only phoenix tears. They only had the ability to enhace ordinary magic. They had no magic of their own excluding the ability to heal, but they had used phoenix tears in potions. It wasn't that big of a deal.

James and Sirius carried on arguing over the small vial for over an hour and Remus was really starting to get tired over it as well. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Stop it!" he shouted. James and Sirius stopped immediately and were now staring at Remus in shock. "I had it first. I'm the one who brought it here". He got up to get the vial from his friends before they did some real damage, "Give it to me. I don't know why i brought it here in the first place" he said shaking his head.

James and Sirius were looking guilty now. James finally let go of the vial and lowered his gaze to the floor, mumbling an apology. Sirius did the same, except, he didn't get go if the vial but walked forward to hand it to Remus.

That was unexpected. Remus had thought that they would ignore him and carry on with their bickering, but instead they actually listened to him. What were they up to?

He stopped in the centre of the room, looking suspicious. "What're you planning?" Remus asked cautiously.

James looked up surprised and looked blankly at his friend, but he couldn't keep a straight face and ended up grinning. He looked at Sirius who was grinning in a similar way, then turned back to Remus,

"Ah, Remy, our suspicious wolf. You got us" he winked. Slowly he started to move forwards to where Remus was stood. Sirius followed closely lowing the blue vial to his side.

"We thought that you'd realise something was off time ago. you see...we planned for you to find those phoenix tears down in the dungeons" Sirius smiled.

Remus looked confused.

"You what?"

James sighed in mock frustration,

"We put the phoenic tears in the dungeon on purpose moony".

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well earlier, Prongs and I found this rather interesting spell in a book we took from the restricted section. A time travelling spell" Sirus answered simply.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Three reasons actually" James said holding up three fingers.

"One...we wanted you to come along. You're our best mate and we weren't about to leave you behind" Sirius said innocently, in such a way that made Remus smile and raise an eyebrow.

"Two...We needed three people to be present. It requires alot of magic" james added.

"And finally...your a bloody marauder. It'd be unfair if you went along and got in trouble since you weren't a part of it; so the phoenix tears make you an official accomplice" Sirus finished, "So catch!" he shouted, throwing the vial high into the air and jumping into the entre of the room while James started to cast the spell.

Remus jumped, caught offguard by Sirius' shot. He saw the vial twirling in the air and so ran in to catch it befre it fell and hit the floor. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't get involved. For Merlin's sake, he was a prefect. He was going to get into so much trouble.

Just then, Peter came running in through the portrait hole and charged at the three boys. Their eyes turned towards their small, blue eyed friend running towards them. He sounded quite out of breath,

"McGonagall...knows a...about the...the bottle. S..She's-

The vial crashed to the floor between the four boys. _This can't be good_ thought Remus.

Remus looked up, pale faced,

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed and leaped at the two grinning boys. Too bad he didn't get to them. As soon as he'd jumped, he was thrown backwards against the wall and slumped to the floor unsconscious.

James and Sirius stared in shock at their friend. They had not expected such extreme side effects fron the spell. In quick realisation, they began to run towards Remus, but were similarly thrown backwards. James fell over a stool and hit his head on the floor with hard force. Sirius landed close by. He regained his balance quickly but didn't see the stool that James fell over, and tripped over it. He landed on his back painfully and didn't hear Peter's squeaky scream or see him flying through the air towards him.

Although when he did, it was a little late. He swore loudly as Peter fell on his stomach, crushing his ribs and knocking the wind out of him.

It wasn't over yet. As Sirius pushed Peter off of him, he felt an unusual pulling sensation in his chest; something like a portkey but more painful. It seemed to drain all the energy out of him. Sirius scrunched up his face and watched as Peter and James did the same. _Bloody hell time travel was painful_ he thought, before he passed out.

 **A/N: all rights go to J. . I own nothing. First fanfiction, would love comments. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: We have a plan

Sirius was the first one to return to consciousness. He got up holding his stomach which felt as if it had devil's snare growing inside it. Looking around he noticed how different the common was looking.

The fireplace looked worn and the sofas looked to be brand new, and it was clean. Staring around in the darkness, he noticed the slumped form of Remus Lupin. Sirius' eyes widened as he remembered the details of their journey. Quickly he rushed to his friend and started to shake him awake.

It took ten minutes for Remus to wake up. He was the last out of the our boys to wake up and he looked the palest when he did. 7-8 slaps did the trick.

He stood groggily taking in his surroundings. He fell slightly dizzy, after having his head nearly being split by the wall.

"Are we still at Hogwarts?" he asked weakly.

Sirius bit his lip as he answered,

"Er, yeah, but we're not in 1977 anymore". James looked up suddenly from the exploding snap deck that he'd been admiring.

"Did it work then?" he asked hopefully. His eyes looked hopeful. His eyes had that excited and mischievous glint once again. Even a glare from Remus failed to put it out.

"Kind of. I can't tell whether we're in the past or the future though", Sirius answered.

"I'm guessing it's the future" Remus said, "It'll be awkward if we get caught and so in the best of intentions i think we need to get out of Hogwarts". Everyone agreed.

"Where to though?". It was the first time in the future since Peter said something. He'd been extremely quiet and had stayed in the shadows as if something would come out and kill him. He was never a good adventurer.

"Grimmauld place" Sirius mumbled. Everyone turned their eyes on him. Sirius looked up his eyes full of the same sparkle that James had, "My mother has got to be dead and i bet Reg is as well. The house is mine. there'll be no-one there. We can do whatever we want". He was smiling.

"Grimmauld Place it is then" James jumped.

"But how do we get there?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore's office. We'll floo there" James answered immedietly.

"How do you know it even works?"

"Well last week; he used it to get my parents to come to Hogwarts, because Flitwick acciddentally ate one of my love potion sweets and ended up kissing Sprount in front of the whole school at dinner. It was really funny". He high-fived Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes and everyone started laughing.

The corridors were extremely cold, and looked almost like the dungeons. Everything looked darker and older and alot scarier since there was no-one else there. James guessed it as because it was the summer holidays. There wasn't a single teacher or student in sight. Thank God for that.

Then the trouble's began. The gargoyle needed a password and they didn't know it. That was just great. Thet stood there for the first few minutes thinking of ideas on how thy would get to Dumbledore's office when Remus decided to step forward and start stating random sweets. Everyone knew that Dumbledore's password was always sweet related.

"Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, acid pops", it didn't move, "Fizzing whizzbees, sugar quills...etc". That went on for the next ten minutes until Peter pushed Remus out of the way and shouted,

"Seriously, what sweet does Dumbledore love the most? Sherbert Lemons" and then the gargoyle moved aside.

Remus mumbled under his breath,

"I can't believe i forgot that" and then followed his fellow marauders up the staircase.

"Well, i suggest we all go together, as one, so that we don't end up in a different place" Sirius happily said, jumping into the fireplace.  
He was closely followed by Remus who took a handful of floo powder on his way in.  
Then Peter hesitantly stepped in after him, and then finally James who also took a handful of floo powder. He looked around,

"Ready" he said. They all nodded in unison and he threw it into the fire, shouting '12 Grimmauld place'.


	3. Chapter 3: Turquoise hair and shirtless

_**A/U: young marauders speech and stuff in bold and older marauders and stuff in normal print.**_

 **They landed with a loud bang; on top of each other, rather uncomfortably; James at the bottom and Peter of the top.**

 **"I'm...dying...can't...breath...get...off"James gasped squirming** **underneath his friends.**

 **"Never did i think that travelling through the floo** **would be so painful" James mumbled rubbing his head, once he'd gotten off the floor.**

 **His friends though, weren't listening. They gone off, exploring different parts of the very spacious living room. Only Sirius remained.**

 **"This place has changed. I'd have thought my mother would have kept this place a little less dusty, if you know what i mean" he said, running a finger over the shelf above the fireplace and staring at how dusty it was.**

 **"Where do you think we are?" Peter asked. Remus looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "i mean our future selves?"**

 **Sirius scoffed,**

 **"I'm sure we're nowhere near this dump; me especially. We're probably famous aurors** **signing autographs somewhere, except darling Moony of course; he's probably teaching some nerdy geeks 'how to become the infamous Marauders' at hogwarts".**

 **Remus grinned, turning away from Sirius to go back to looking around the room.**

 **He stopped when he noticed a steaming half empty cup of tea and a half played game of wizards chess.**

 **"It seems we're not the only ones in this house" he said. James, Sirius and Peter stared over at him and he pointed towards the tea and chess game, "there's two other people here. We should find out who they are". They nodded at him until they heard an angry scream, a door slam and thuds on the stairs. Someone was coming into the room the four boys were in. They froze in shock until James shook them out of it and whispered,**

 **"We need to hide, quickly. Cast a disillusionment on us all, quick Moony now". Remus pulled out his want from his robes and cast the charm on each of the marauders and then on himself. Just when the person walked in, the marauders backed against the wall by the fireplace.**

 **They went quiet as a very angry man with spiky, glittering turquoise hair stormed in. They noticed how he wasn't wearing a shirt and how well toned his bare chest was.**

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID MUTT! GET DOWN HERE AND FIX THIS" he was shouting. Damn, he was angry.

 **"Do you think he's a werewolf?" Remus asked, eyeing the various scars on the man's chest that were very similar to his own.**

 **"ah, who care's Moony. That hair looks so funny. I wonder who he is" Sirius answered loudly. They were able to talk as the charm not only allowed them to be invisible but unable to be noticed aswell. Remus shook his head at his friends antics. Five years, and he was still the same as when he was eleven.**

 **Just then there was a bark-like laughter, followed by a few thuds and then the entrance of a man with shoulder length silky black hair.**

"This isn't funny. fix it NOW. We have an order meeting in an hour and i most definitely do not want to be seen looking like this" the glittery haired man said.

 **The marauders watching from the back couldn't help but laugh aswell. Obvviously** **it reminded them of the time Sirius dyed Remus' hair turquoise in fourth year. He was unable to change it for three weeks straight.**

 **"Remember 4th year Moony" James laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. How could he forget. It was his most embarassing** **year.**

"You don't have grey hairs anymore. I thought you'd like it, you look young again" the black haired man said, as he tried to stop laughing. He had to hold onto the door so that he wouldn't fall on the floor.

"I am young; younger than you by the way and we're not in Hogwarts any more. Change it back. Everyone'll laugh at me".

"Serves you right for being a boring old bookwolf"

"Bookwolf?"

Sirius sighed,

"Well, you're not a worm are you. I can't call you a bookworm. You're a wolf, so bookwolf"

"Whatever. I'm warning you, don't be a prat and fix it. I look ridiculous" the glittery guy whined. Clearly he did not like the Slytherin related hairdo.

"You already looked ridiculous with that ugly car-

BANG! 'Stupid...troll...stand...ow'

 **The Marauders looked at each other,**

 **"I wonder who that is?" Remus asked. Unfortunately no-one heard him since Sirius was still having a laughing fit and James was currently trying to calm him down without bursting into fits with him. An elbow to the did the trick, and in a matter of seconds both ebony haired boys were standing again.**

 **"Ouch, that elbow hurt" Sirius winced masaging** **his ribs, "I don't care who it is though, as long she makes us laugh as much as that dude".**

 **"They shouldn't change the hair back. It looks too good".**

 **They all turned their attention to the two adults in the room.**

"It's Tonks!" the black haired man informed smirking.

 **"Why's he smirking?" Peter asked confused.**

 **"Shhhhh", James, Sirius and Remus said at the same time.**

The glittery haired man's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no. She's going to see me. Oh no" he started to panic, which amused the other man even more. He stood in the doorway so he couldn't get past, and watched how he tried to find a place to hide.

He was just about to hide behind the couch when Tonks ran in, with bright pink hair.

"Wotcher boys!" she smiled. She looked at the glittery haired man and fell into laughing fits. It set James and Sirius off again and the black haired man aswell. "what happened to your hair Remus?" she asked, in between laughs.

 **The marauders stopped laughing all of a sudden and stared at each other.**

 **"Remus?" James said in a quiet voice.**

 **"That's whats she said" Peter replied.**

 **"That's me?" Remus said quietly.**

 **"That's you Moony" Sirius nodded, "And you're tall". Remus smiled.**

 **"Wait, if that's Remus...then that's- James pointed at the black haired man**

 **-me" Sirius finished. He grinned as he turned to Remus, "You fell for the hair dye prank...again" and, one again he fell onto the floor laughing, closely followed by James and Peter. Remus sighed, shaking his head and looked ahead.**

"Stop laughing at me and change it back" older Remus shouted. His face was going red, with anger or embarassment, it wasn't clear.

"I'm so sorry Remus. Couldn't help it", her eyes dropped in embarassment and fell on his hairless chest, and she burst out saying, "Wow! That is hot". Both Remus' blushed a deep shade of red, as Tonks hand flew to her mouth and she realised what she'd said.

That's when older Remus realised he wasn't wearing a shirt and his blush deepened.

Everyone stopped laughing to see how older Remus would respond, but all he did was mutter a quick and quiet 'Thank You' before turning to the black haired man and shouting,

"MY HAIR PADFOOT, NOW!", but the older sirius just leaned against the doorframe and shook his head.

 **"Thank you? Is that all you can say to a woman?" James sniggered. Remus blushed,**

 **"I don't know, why're** **you asking me. I'm not the one who said it. Ask him" Remus answered, rather exasperatedly.**

 **"I'm sure he would have said something more had we told him that" Sirius teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Remus.**

 **"Sure Padfoot", Remus said.**

"Okay, okay. I'll change it back; on one condition though".

The smile on tonks face widened as if she knew what Sirius was about to say. Remus on the other hand, sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his glittering turquoise hair.

"What condition?" he asked weakly. Sirius was soo lucky that the full moon had passed two days ago. He really felt like killing him, especially after Sirius brought on the evil smile which came on before he played a prank on someone.

"Tonight. You will wear the clothes that i pick out for you, and you let me get you a very new wardrobe full of clothing" he stated calmly, watching how older Remus' jaw dropped. Quickly he added, "Don't worry, all formal male clothing of course". Remus' expession calmed, and he considered the offer. It was going to be formal male clothing, so how bad could it be.

Finally he decided anything was better than having the Order seeing him with glittery turquoise hair. Even if he could get through the night. Molly would be bringing the kids to headquarters for the rest of the holidays. He'd never hear the end of it from them. He agreed, nodding his head.

 **Young Remus Lupin, hadn't got over the fact that his older self had just accepted in wearing something that Sirius Black would pick out for him, and buy him an new wardrobe full of clothing. this was not happening. Did he not know how Sirius was?** **He looked down at how Sirius and James were once again rolling on the floor cackling like maniacs, clutching their stomachs. Remus paid no attention to them; staring ahead at his future self wondering what the hell he was thinking agreeing to Sirius' condition. It was so going to be the end of him, and if was the case, he would very much like to teach his older self to be an little more cautious.**

 **It was time for the Marauder in him to act.**

 **He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his two best friends,**

 **"Get off the floor, before i hex you" he said in the most serious way possibe.** (A/N: No pun intended).

 **James and Sirius stopped and stared at the determined face of their friend,**

 **"What?" they said in unison.**

 **"I think it's time we teach old me to be more cautious".**

 **James and Sirius exchanged evil looks before nodding at Remus.**


	4. chapter 4: Embarrassing myself

: Remus/Sirius = older Remus/Sirius Remus/Sirius = younger Remus/Sirius

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter sat curiously on the floor at the back of the room, watching Order members greet each other. Older Sirius, Remus and Tonks were not among them, and so the four marauders had to amuse themselves by trying to guess the names of each Order member.

It was not hard to recognise the Weasley's and McGonagall; who looked as if she knew they were there; you couldn't put anything past her, but other than that, the faces were new. Un-recognisable.

Then Sirius walked in, looking smug, closely followed by Remus and Tonks, although they stopped at the doorway. It seemed Remus' odd clothing drew everyone's attention, and he was now blushing and smiling nervously. Who wouldn't? It wasn't always that Remus entered an Order meeting looking like a male model from Witch Weekly.

He was dressed in a white formal shirt with black Jeans and black formal shoes; then with a black waistcoat type cloak. He even lacked the grey hairs and scars from his face. AlthoughRemus did wonder how they'd managed that. He'd thought it was impossible to heal or hide werewolf scars. Aparrently not.

Well, Remus didn't care how he looked. He consciously stepped towards his future self and stuck his foot out; promptly tripping both him and Tonks when they set foot into the room. They both landed at Minerva McGonagall's feet with Tonks on top of Remus. She did not look rather pleased, and looked down at her ex- pupils with a glare that the Marauders recognised as one reserved just for them.

"Oh" laughed Sirius, "it's bloody hilarious to see old Minnie hasn't changed much. Look, she's giving old Moony the Marauder glare" and he fell onto James. Remus grinned. It was funny to see his older self, embarrassed; even if it was a bit weird.

Remus stood shakily, looking around. He narrowed his eyes at Sirius and scowled at the way he was laughing. He knew it was Sirius who tripped him up. Azkaban hadn't done a thing to him, from the things Remus had put up with since he'd moved into Grimmauld Place a few weeks ago.

'Immature prat' Remus thought as he followed Tonks and sat down at the only available chair; which just so happened to be next to Sirius. He noticed how everyone was giving him odd looks. He didn't look that bad. Did he?

"Ooh, ooh, I know what to do next" James started to jump up and down, "Padfoot, go and kick Sirius. If I know you well, which I do; he'll think it was Moony and kick him, and then moony'll kick him back. Oh this is going to be so funny" he smirked evilly.

Sirius agreed and quietly complied; crawling under the table and with utmost force kicked Sirius; who in turn jumped in surprise. Sirius saw the glare that Sirius sent towards Remus and started to shake with silent laughter.

Sirius being Sirius then followed the glare through with a well-aimed kick to Remus' shin. Remus winced in pain and turned towards his friend in annoyance,

"Why'd you kick me?" Remus hissed through clenched teeth. There was something seriously wrong with Sirius. First he tripped him over and then he was kicking him. Now he wasn't answering him, so Remus decided to kick him back, just as hard. "Why did you kick me Sirius?" he repeated.

"'Cause you kicked me" Sirius replied as he kicked Remus again. Harder.

"Did not" *kick*

"Did too" *kick*

"Stop acting childish, I did not" *kick*

"You started it!" *kick*

"Did not" *kick*

"Did too" *kick*

This carried on, with both men kicking each other in turn. They had drawn the attention of everyone in the Order. This was a new side to Remus Lupin and most of the Order was finding it quite entertaining; that excluding McGonagall; who had to put up with such behaviour for seven years and Snape; who was slowly turning red as no-one seemed to be paying any attention to his report.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were currently betting on who would win the silent argument while Tonks was in silent fits of laughter. What was she thinking when she'd thought Remus was boring and no fun at all.

"How long do you think till their on the floor trying to kill each other" Peter asked James.

"Any moment now" James answered without taking his eyes off Remus and Sirius.

Well he was right. Remus finally lost it and lunged at Sirius, knocking them both to the floor.

The marauders quickly ran to stand behind the sofa and started to howl with laughter.

Immediately, McGonagall stood and pulled out her wand. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had thought that by now, they would have become mature; at least Remus anyway, but she was wrong. Here they were, rolling on the floor attacking each other like children.

She shook her head and waved her wand, separating the two men and throwing them in opposite directions.

Sirius fell against the fireplace, while Remus fell at the marauders, literally.

The Marauders had been too busy laughing at the trouble they'd caused, they failed to notice what McGonagall did, until Remus had actually knocked them all to the ground.

"We are in so much trouble guys" Peter whispered. Remus, Sirius and James rolled their eyes. 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted' they all thought.

Then Remus looked up at the people he'd fallen on. He was about to apologise when he saw their faces.

"What the-

He was interrupted by the entrance of one Mad-eye Moody; who was then followed by all the Weasley kids. They were meant to arrive the next day, but Molly thought it better if they came earlier instead.

"What's all the noise?" Mad-eye asked hobbling towards the kitchen table. Everyone at the meeting was standing and staring at the sofa. His eyes fell on Sirius who was standing by the fireplace holding his head and was scowling.

Everyone had yet to see the young marauders.

"Sirius and Remus were kicking each other under the table and then Remus tackled Sirius and they started rolling around on the floor, trying to kill each other until Professor McGonagall interfered" Tonks grinned.

No-one heard him clearly but what he said as he moved over to where Remus was sitting staring at the four boys was something along the lines of 'meant to be adults and childish idiots'.

He walked up to Remus who was frozen staring at the marauders; from which only two were grinning. Remus was hiding his face while peter was smiling nervously.

"Get off the floor Lupin" Mad-eye growled. He then turned to Sirius who stopped and smiled sheepishly, "What you grinning at boy?-"

"He started it!" Sirius shouted suddenly pointing at Remus, "he kicked me and attacked me. Can you believe it. My own friend".

That brought Remus back to Grimmauld Place. He looked up at Sirius with a raised eyebrow,

"I didn't-"

"Didn't I tell you to get off the floor? You're crushing the poor lads" Mad-eye said referring to the marauders, but before Remus could even move a muscle, Mad-eye bent down and pulled him up by the ear.

That brought a few gasps from the kids standing in the door way watching the whole thing with excitement.

"Did Mad-eye just pull Professor Lupin up by the ear?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Were Sirius and Lupin actually fighting?" Fred said looking at his twin

"'Cause that's a shame-" George carried on.

"We missed it-"

"Must have been-"

"Exciting", they both finished in unison, grinning.

"Mad-eye" Remus winced holding a hand to his ear, which was now throbbing, "I am not a child. That was unnecessary"

"Hear that Moony. You're not a kid anymore" Sirius whispered.

"Could have fooled me boy. Rolling around the floor like a pair of loonies" Moody retorted, making Remus edge away to where Sirius stood.

Moody then looked towards the marauders who decided grinned up at him. He grunted before asking them who they were.

One at a time, the marauders stood, brushing themselves off. This got some raised eyebrows from the audience and two smirks from Sirius and Remus.

McGonagall paled when she realised who the four boys were and had to sit down before she collapsed.

But before any introductions could be made Fred, George and Tonks started laughing. The twins were pointing at Remus and Sirius and were howling with laughter, while Tonks tried to tell them what was going on. She found it extremely difficult as whenever she tried to say something, she'd start giggling uncontrollably. Remus and Sirius exchanged amused glances and raised an eyebrow.

A/U: Enjoy and Would love the feedback :D x


	5. Chapter 5: It's not OUR fault

James cleared his throat, and everyone brought their attention back onto the boys.

"I would like to introduce myself and my fellow brothers". He took a step forward and grinned. "James Potter, Marauder, also known as Prongs" and he bowed.

Eyes widened and gasps were heard.

"Myself, Sirius Black, obviously the best looking of the Marauders and Padfoot" he grinned and bowed also. "Oh, and I was the one who kicked you, Mr Old me" he added sending a wink towards _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_ whose jaws dropped.

"Hey! Don't take all the credit. It was my idea" James added loudly.

Remus then stepped forward,

"Name's Remus Lupin, brain of the Marauders, werewolf; but you all probably know that already and err" he hesitated looking at _ **Remus**_ ; who raised an eyebrow at him, "and err, I was the one that tripped you, heh" he laughed nervously.

 **The small smile that had formed on** _ **Remus'**_ **face vanished and was replaced with a scowl.**

Then Peter stepped forwards. He was shaking slightly and looked generally afraid,

"I'm P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew and my, my n-nickname's W-Wormtail"

 **No-one said anything to that. Peter was given a lot of angry looks. Mostly from** _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **. The Marauders all noticed this and stepped forward to stand beside their friend.**

 **There was an awkward silence while everyone took in the shock. It was broken by Mad-eye Moody who ultimately drew his wand and pointed it at the four young boys,**

 **"And how do we know that your'e not some death eater kids sent here to infiltrate our headquarters. How did you even get inside?"**

The four Marauders looked more confused than scared. They realised they'd be in trouble, but they did not expect to have a want pointed at them by someone who looked like he'd escaped from the sociopath ward in St. Mungo's.  
And why were they being referred to as Death Eater kids. Yes Sirius was a Black, but he'd also been disowned. He was nothing like his family, and James' dad was fighting against the people who were called Death Eaters. He wasn't just going to go and be one of them.

Sirius huffed, and puffed out his chest. He was not going to stand around and be called a death eater and he wouldn't let his friends be referred as them either.

"We are not Death Eaters, for your information. We just travelled through time. I am him" Sirius pointed at his older self "just more handsome, and he is him" he pointed first at Remus and then at the older _**Remus**_ , "just shorter and more mature, looking at that very childish incident".

 **Remus opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted,**

 **"YOUR THE MARAUDERS?" Fred and George yelled from the doorway, staring at the Marauders in awe.**

 **They then turned to their ex professor and Sirius, with broad grins on their faces. "Professor Lupin?" Fred asked.**

 **George carried on, "Who would have thought?-"**

 **"A teacher-"**

 **"A convict-"**

 **"Marauders?" they said together.**

 **"Why didn't you ever tell us?"**

 _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **shook their head, grinning themselves.**

 **"I'm not sure your mother would approve of us being around you if you knew half the things we did during our years at Hogwarts, boys"** _ **Remus**_ **said softly.**

 _ **Sirius**_ **smirked, "But now that you know. I'm sure we can give you twins a few tips". The room burst into laughter.**

 **"Don't you even dare" Molly threatened. She was glaring, rather murderously; from** James **, to** Sirius, Remus **, to** Peter **; until it set on the two 34 year old marauders, "You. They became pranksters because of you?",** _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **winced as her voice got louder.**

 **It looked as if she could murder them but luckily before she could even take a step towards them, Mad-eye told her to shut up and get rid of the kids.**

 **She did just that, but when she returned and sat back at the kitchen table, her glare was set once again on** _ **Sirius**_ **and** _ **Remus**_ **.**

 **Everyone else followed and sat back down; except for** _ **Remus, Sirius**_ **, McGonagall, Mad-eye, and the Marauders themselves. The attention returned onto the Marauders.**

"We can prove it's us" Remus said quickly, stepping forward, "get them" he motioned to _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ , "to ask us questions that only they would know the answers to. You'll know it's us if the question's are answered correctly". He could have asked Sirius, James and Peter to transform into their animagus forms as they couldn't be polyjuiced but he didn't know whether anyone was aware that they were unregistered animagus'. Remus didn't want them to get into even more trouble than they were already in.

 **Moody grunted.**

 **"** _ **Black,**_ _ **Lupin**_ **, get over here and see if their telling the truth".**

 _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **though, weren't listening. They were too busy arguing. Moody repeated himself adding a few choice words at the end that made the two men flush.**

 **"Alright.** _ **Lupin. Black**_ **. As them questions, and they'll answer" both men nodded at Moody.** _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **pulled themselves a chair each and were about to sit down and start when they were stopped by McGonagall**

 **"If you don't mind Alastor, I'd like to ask them a few questions of my own" she said unsmiling.**

 **The four marauders paled as did** _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **. Asking the marauders meant asking them and they were sure that McGonagall would ask questions that would most definitely get them in trouble, no matter how old they were now.** _ **Sirius**_ **panicked,**

 **"I'm sure me and** _ **Moony**_ **-"**

 **"** _ **Moony**_ **and I"** _ **Remus**_ **corrected smugly,**

 **"Whatever"**.

The marauders snickered at _**Remus'**_ and _**Sirius'**_ banter. **"I'm sure we can manage just fine Minnie" he smirked. McGonagall shot** _ **Sirius**_ **such a glare that he suddenly quietened and sat down in his chair.** _ **Remus**_ **followed looking amused.**

 **"I'll start then. What was the first thing that Sirius Black asked James Potter during first year in the train compartment?"**

 **Both Sirius' snorted while James burst into laughter.** _ **Remus**_ **remembered discussing this only a few weeks ago and he wanted to see how his younger self would take the answer. At the moment he was looking confused like Peter until** Sirius **answered rather smugly,**

"Basically, we thought we'd found an empty compartment, but Remus was in it. Obviously, we didn't know him then and he was really pale, and he wasn't awake. He looked like he wasn't even breathing so i asked James to poke him; just to check and see if he really was dead".  
 _ **Remus**_ smiled while Remus looked generally surprised,

"You thought i was dead?"

"You didn't look like you were breathing and your eyes were closed and you were really pale" Sirius paused as he looked around, "didn't i just say that?"

"I was sleeping you git. It was the full moon the night before".

 **"Anyway"** _ **Sirius**_ **said loudly, "my turn. So Jamsie boy, tell me, what happened during fourth year, with parchment, us, Lily, Alice and Frank" he grinned, with an evil glint in his eye.** _ **Remus**_ **shook his head chuckling.**

 **"You forgot Minnie-"**

 **"Professor McGonagall,** _ **Mr Lupin**_ **" McGonagall hissed, making** _ **Remus**_ **jump.**

 **"Oh** _ **Remus**_ **, i didn't think you could be more funny" Tonks laughed from the kitchen table.** _ **Remus**_ **grinned. "I can't see what's going on from over here, i'm moving closer".**

 **Tonks grabbed a chair and started to drag it towards** _ **Remus**_ **; only she tripped halfway and went toppling into the back of** _ **Remus'**_ **and** _ **Sirius'**_ **chairs knocking them and their occupants forwards onto the floor.**

 **She started apologising immediately once she was back on her feet.** _ **Sirius**_ **and** _ **Remus**_ **were up moments later.**

 **"You know Tonks, if you wanted to be on top of** _ **Moony**_ **, there really wasn't any reason for you to knock MY chair over you know"** _ **Sirius**_ **scowled. The chair had fallen on top of him and it had been rather painful.**

 **Both Tonks and** _ **Remus**_ **blushed furiously,**

 **"Shut up Pads, leave her alone. She can't help her clumsiness"** _ **Remus**_ **smiled at Tonks.**

There was an awkward silence. Sirius was grinning smugly at Remus; who had gone quite red at the sudden scene before him, and everyone else was either laughing or staring at _**Remus**_ and Tonks grinning.

 **"Go on then Potter. Answer the question". Once again the silence was broken by Mad-eye Moody.**

James jumped and kept glancing at his friends and at McGonagall. He was so going to get into trouble for this.

Then he decided. He wasn't going to get into trouble alone. He was sure that McGonagall would scold the older _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ aswell, so he grinned and began.

"That's last year then. Hmmm...well, you're asking about our game of truth and dare, right?".  
 **Sirius** nodded, "okay, so to start off because the details are important, it was Sirius' idea, and we invited Lily, Alice and Frank to join. Remus charmed us all a piece of parchment so that we could play the game during our lessons without getting caught. The charm chose one of us at random and then we all decided on the truth or dare" he paused and looked around him, "just some background if you ever want to try it" he shrugged.  
Each of his friends were grinning broadly at the two men sitting in front of them. _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ had suddenly narrowed their eyes, picking up on James' idea to drag them into the trouble that was soon to follow.  
On the other hand, James was happy to notice that his plan was working significantly well; McGonagall was glaring at the older **Remus and Sirius** as well as himself, Remus, Sirius and Peter. He smiled and made to carry on, when he was interrupted by _**Remus**_ ,

 **"Yes, that's fine. They are who they say they are. Er, we should, er, go, right** _ **padfoot**_ **? I have some, er, werewolf stuff to do"** _ **Remus**_ **said getting up quickly.**

 **"Yeah, we should. I think i need to go and feed buckbeak" and he also rose from his chair.**

 **"Sit back down, both of you. Don't you even move a muscle until i'm done with my questions" McGonagall threatened.** _ **Remus**_ **looked at her nervously.**

 **Why did he suddenly feel as if he was once again sixteen?**

 **"I really need-"**

 **"I don't care! Sit back down".**

 _ **Remus**_ **sighed and sat himself back down.** _ **Sirius**_ **was already in his seat, silently cursing himself for even thinking of such a question.**

 **"Don't worry** _ **Remmie**_ **dear" Tonks teased, "I don't think she'll give you detention".**

Sirius and James started sniggering at the nickname Tonks had referred to _**Remus**_ with. A nickname that Remus truly hated. He frowned.

 **Bill and Charlie could be heard in the background howling with laughter, pounding the table with their fists.** _ **Remus**_ **scowled and looked ahead at the marauders.**

"Where was I?" James mused, "Ah, well, we started our dares, or in Moony's case our truths that night. We all managed to get a dare to complete the next morning during our first lesson, which was potions-

Sirius interrupted excitedly "James' dare was that he had to ask Lily out every five minutes till dinner, for which he got hexed, every five minutes, and both of them got detention from Slughorn. Lily's dare was that she had to answer back every teacher in riddles until she got a detention, which just so happened to be in charms. Poor Flitwick".

"Remus got his 'first' dare during DADA, which was that he had to use the most cheesiest pick up lines on every girl that he saw" James carried on.

 _ **Remus**_ **was staring determinedly at the floor and was blushing deeply. Beside him,** _ **Sirius**_ **was laughing maniacally. Tonk's peeked at** _ **Remus'**_ **face and tried to guess what he did that as so embarrassing.**

 **Then it hit.**

 **McGonagall.**

 **They probably had Transfiguration next.**

 **"Well what happened next" Tonks asked excitedly.**

"Well, he did it, and" Sirius started laughing, "and he, he got slapped by six girls, and then we had Transfiguration, and-

"and he said to Minnie, and i quote, 'your like a dictionary...you add meaning to my life" James finished before laughing again.

 **Everyone listening, minus,** _ **Remus**_ **, McGonagall, Mad-eye and Snape were in fits of laughter. Little did they know that outside, there were five kids who were also in fits.**

 **"I can't believe Professor Lupin said that" Ron laughed. He was holding his sides and occasionally groaning from them hurting.**

 **"I know, it's bloody fantastic. I never though he could be so-"**

 **"Rebellious?" and they all erupted once again into bouts of laughs.**

 _ **Remus**_ **was going all red, but he was enjoying the fact that Tonks was leaning on his shoulder while laughing.**

 **"Then what?" Bill choked out, wiping the tears that had fallen down his face from laughing too much. Next to him, Charlie was in a similar position, only he fell off his chair and started laughing again.**

"Then" Sirius began again, "then, Minnie went all red and told him to sit down and not repeat it, except he had to-

"I said 'Did you fart, because you just blew me away". Even _**Remus**_ managed a smile at that one, maybe because he remembered what came next.

"Everyone in the class started to laugh, and James and I fell off our seats. I don't think i laughed so much in my whole life. He got a detention after that one, but he got a double detention when he shouted to the whole class, 'Most certainly beautiful lady, let's do it Hippogriff style!'. That was just too much".

 **"That's enough** Mr Potter **" McGonagall coldly claimed. Everyone quietened, except for** _ **Sirius**_ **, who was on the floor rolling around laughing. "Mr Black. Get off the floor".**

 **He calmed down eventually, and everyone waited for McGonagall to speak.**

 _ **Remus**_ **looked up at his younger self who winked at him. Oh he was so going to get them back for that one.**

 **McGonagall pursed her lips and glared at both Remus'.**

 **"So it was a dare?"**

Both Remus' nodded.

 **"and from what i remember Mr Lupin, you did not attend that detention".**

 **"Er, i can't really remember. You know, long time ago"** _ **Remus**_ **supplied looking anywhere but at the fuming Professor. She huffed at him and turned towards** Remus **.**

 **"Surely you can remember** Mr Lupin **"**

"Er, Sirius and James didn't remind me. I forgot" Remus shrugged "Whoops".

 **That's when** _ **Remus**_ **calmed down. Tonks was right. McGonagall couldn't make him do a detention. He was 34. He wasn't at school. He breathed a sigh of relief before leaning back in his chair and smiling, finally. He suddenly realised that he hadn't had so much fun in over 16 years. Maybe the arrival of the Marauders could be good for everyone, especially** _ **Sirius**_ **.**

 **"Playing truth or dare during school hours. Ridiculous behaviour. Disrespecting a teacher. Not attending detentions.** Potter, Black **, I distinctly remember you also having not turn up for your detentions with me for your appalling behaviour in my classroom. Why?"**

"Er, Remus didn't remind us" James quickly said **.**

 _ **Remus**_ **and** _ **Sirius**_ **snorted, but one look from McGonagall silenced them.**

 **"This is unbelievable. Unacceptable. I shall not tolerate such behaviour. And might i even ask how you got here?"**

 **"Er, Min-Professor"** _ **Remus**_ **offered. He called her professor instead of Minerva thinking she'd cool down a little bit. "We've established that** James and Sirius **are indeed who they say they are, but i think two more questions from** _ **Sirius**_ **and I are in order for** Remus and Peter **".**

She sighed but nodded and so he looked at his younger self, and grinned mischievously. Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 **"So** Remus **, your question is, where in your or our Hogwarts dorm, do you hide your chocolate?" and then he winked.**

Remus' jaw dropped open in shock. Did he just-

"Why?"

 **"A little payback, and the trip up earlier".**

"You'll regret it later, old Moony" Remus threatened. _**Remus'**_ grin widened.

 **"I'll take my chances. Now answer, we're** **waiting".**

"Fine" he hissed, "In the small compartment at the back of my trunk".

 **"No. There's more. I'm sure there was",** _ **Remus**_ **urged. He was starting to enjoy this.**

"A spell. That's it".

 _ **Remus**_ **let out a chuckle.**

 **"Okay, that's enough".**

 **"** _ **Remus**_ **, you bully. He's only sixteen. You shouldn't pick on him" Tonks playfully punched him in the shoulder.**

 **"He tripped me up, and laughed at me, and I'm the bully. Surely your jesting Nymph-**

 **Tonks quickly slapped a hand over his mouth,**

 **"Don't you dare** _ **Remus**_ **. I'll tie you up and leave you at the mercy of the Marauders."**

 **His eyes widened and he nodded, so she removed her hand from his mouth.**

Sirius looked ready to burst into hysterics, looking at the way Tonks was behaving with _**Remus**_ , and he would have done so if Remus hadn't elbowed him, once again in the ribs and looked ready to kill.

 **They carried on like this for another hour or so. There was alot of laughter involved and it was really late by the time Mad-eye decided it was time for everyone to go home.**

 **"Well i guess that proves it. They are who they say they are. Well i guess we can all go now. I'm sure Molly'll fix something up for the four of you".**


	6. Chapter 6: It's just not fair

They nodded enthusiastically at this and were going to go and follow their adult selves out of the room when _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring again.

 _ **Remus**_ , who was in front cleared his throat,

"Er, Miner-"

"Professor McGonagall, _**Mr Lupin**_ " she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Professor. We need to go through the door to get to the kitchen".

"Yeah, and you're kind of in the way" _**Sirius**_ added rather rudely. _**Remus**_ elbowed him.

She glared at him, "The six of you will not be leaving this room until i allow you to, so go back and sit down. There's something i wish to clear up, away from the presence of the entire Order".

 _ **Remus'**_ and _**Sirius'**_ jaws dropped, but they quickly recovered and stared in a rather determined way at their former professor.

"Why us? What did we do? We didn't travel 19 years into the future. They did, so tell them off. Me and _**Moony**_ -

" _ **Moony**_ and I" _**Remus**_ corrected.

"Shut up. We didn't do anything. They did".

"Indeed" McGonagall agreed dryly, "you were not a part of the utterly frustrating game during your fourth year. It was not your idea _ **Mr Black**_ and you, _**Mr Lupin**_ did not perform a restricted charm upon parchment. And both of you certainly didn't miss your detentions".

 _ **Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ blinked blankly. "No. **_Sirius_** _ **Black**_ , not only did you do that, but i also recall you cheating during your Transfiguration Exam, and _**Remus**_ _ **Lupin**_ , sneaking into my office and charming my belongings to bite my fingers is intolerable. Might i add that it is you also who has travelled into the future, not your ghosts. Now go and sit down".

"This is ridiculous Professor. I really need to go-

"Do you not understand the meaning of go and sit down _**Mr Lupin**_. Would you prefer I call Alastor?"

 _ **Remus'**_ gritted his teeth. He really didn't have time for this. There was a war going on, and he was getting scolded for something they did years ago.

"This isn't fair. I am not going to be told what to do" _**Sirius**_ argued. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at McGonagall.

 _ **Remus**_ tried to reason with their former professor, "Professor, it was fourth year. More that 20 years ago. Your not seriously going to reprimand _us_ for it now. I mean, our younger selves i can understand, but _us_? We're in the middle of a war".

"Time is no excuse; and i think it very fair that you too go through the consequences. As for the war; I couldn't care less if Voldemort himself were here. You were a prefect. How could you be so irresponsible _**Remus**_. You disappoint me. Now do as I tell you otherwise the punishment I have in store for you will be a lot worse. Now go and sit down".

 _ **Remus**_ gritted his teeth but ended his argument and went to sit down. _**Sirus**_ , on the other hand made no attempt to move. "Is there something you want _**Black**_?"

 _ **Sirius**_ muttered something under his breath then followed _**Remus**_ to the sofa.

The Marauders saw this all take place. Unlike _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ , they had gone and sat down, knowing McGonagall. They expected this to happen anyway. What they didn't expect was to see adult Remus and Sirius argue with McGonagall, and glare at them, very angrily. Who'd thought you could get angry at yourself? "I'll be right back. Don't you dare move". Professor McGonagalls eyes wavered over the six boys before she turned her back on them and left.

Well this was awkward. The young Marauders exchanged glances before returning their gaze back to _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_. Sirius opened his mouth to make a witty remark when McGonagall returned.

She stormed past them to stand in front of the fireplace where she stood with her arms crossed over her chest glaring coldly at the four Marauders.

"I have talked to Professor Dumbledore and he suggest you four stay here until the end of the holidays. Hopefully by then he'll have a way to send you back to your own time. However, if not, you will be attending Hogwarts like usual, although under aliases". The marauders nodded enthusiastically. They could do alot in a matter of weeks. "As for you two" she stared at _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius.**_ "you'll be keeping an eye on these four. No order meetings and no leaving this place".

 _ **Remus'**_ eyes if able to would have popped out of his head,

"But, my duties?"

"Guard duties will be taken care of. You are not the only order member _**Remus**_ ".

 _ **Remus**_ was shocked. He most definitely had not expected this, and he was not enjoying it. _**Sirius**_ , on the other hand, was jumping with joy. Now he would have the Marauders and _**Remus**_ with him. At all times.  
 _ **Remus**_ looked at McGonagall defeated. There was no arguing with her. If she had already talked to Dumbledore-

"Great. You can hang with me now _**Moony**_ " _**Sirius**_ shouted jumping at _**Remus**_ and hugging him.

"Get off me" _**Remus**_ struggled within _**Sirius'**_ grasp which didn't seem to loosen.

"I'm not finished" Professor McGonagall's voice interjected once again. _**Sirius'**_ arms fell away from _**Remus**_ and he frowned. "The six of you will be aiding Molly with cleaning out the _entire_ house" she put quite the emphasis on entire.

Six jaws dropped. The house was massive. It would take forever. "Without magic" McGonagall added.

ISix pairs of eyes widened to their maximum. Both Sirius' was aware of how big Grimmauld Place was, and to think they would be cleaning it without magic?

 _ **Remus**_ swore under his breath, yet there was a part of him; probably the Marauder, that was feeling a little excited and fiery. His life for the past 16 years had been mournful and painful, and with Voldemort's return, everyone, him included could do with a little laughter and fun.

 _ **Sirius**_ spluttered. Was it not bad enough that he was stuck in this house, that she wanted him to clean it; and that without magic as well.

The Marauders stared. This was their punishment. They were all fully aware that, they would be attending Hogwarts in this time as well, and that McGonagall would make them serve detentions. Was that not enough for her. It was almost as if she wanted to torment them.

"You don't mean that do you Professor?" James asked cautiously.

"Oh i assure you Mr Potter i do mean it. You four have been troublesome from the moment you arrived. It appears, you boys just cannot keep out of trouble. However, this should keep you busy".

Sirius smirked, "You know you love it when we get in trouble Professor Minnie" he winked at her.

"Mr Black contain yourself, unless you would like an extension on your punishment".  
Sirius paled and he shook his head.

"Aw come-on Padfoot, scared of a little cleaning" Remus teased.

"Mr Lupin. The same applies to you".

 _ **Remus**_ rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. This was not how he wanted his night to go. First _**Sirius**_ and his infernal pranking and now this.

"I need a drink" he mumbled and started to rise from the sofa. _**Sirius**_ nudged him and asked for a drink too.

"You'll do no such thing" McGonagall snapped.

 _ **Remus**_ heart sank. He felt like smacking his head on something with the way things were going. He didn't feel like arguing so he slumped back into the sofa and scowled. "With that sorted. Only one thing remains; where your four boys will be sleeping. Two of you may bunk with _**Remus**_ and the other two with _**Sirius**_ ".

 _ **Remus**_ looked at McGonagall pleadingly. "No, you may not have a say in the matter".

Sirius clapped his hands happily. This was turning in his favour. Now he could have all the fun that he'd missed. "Black, Potter, you may bunk with _**Sirius**_ and Lupin, Pettigrew, you're with _**Remus**_. Now go. I have to be somwhere. Molly will be up tomorrow to see to you" and she walked out, leaving the six staring at each other.

Once again an awkward situation.

"Right, Peter, er, Remus, I'll show you to our room" _**Remus**_ said finally able to stand without being told to sit back down. He clapped _**Sirius**_ on the shoulder, "Would hate to be you. They look hyper" he nodded towards James and Sirius who were jumping up and down. _**Sirius**_ slapped his hand away and grinned. "Shut up. You just jealous I'm going to have fun" he stuck his tongue out at his friend and made to go over to Sirius and James.  
 _ **Remus**_ chuckled, shaking his head, leading his younger self and Peter out of the room.

Once inside the room, _**Remus**_ waved his wand and extended his room a little, as to fit two more beds in. Then he went and sat down on his own bed and waited till Peter and Remus were sat on their own. "Now i know myself, so I'm sure you have some questions, and I'd rather have them over and done with now".

Remus grinned and raised an eyebrow while Peter smiled nervously. Did they know that he'd joined the Dark Lord. Is that why they were looking at him in a weird way and were ignoring him.

"Okay" Remus replied and leaned back on his bed relaxing. "Is that pink girl your girlfriend?" he smiled.

"What?" _**Remus**_ was taken aback. Did someone just question his relationship with Tonks. "No!" he practically shouted. "No, we...we're just friends, why?"

Remus shrugged, "She was being rather clingy. Bit awkward and a little too close for 'just friends' if you ask me" he smirked.

 _ **Remus**_ stared in shock. Maybe he wanted to be more than friends with Tonks, but she was almost 10 years his junior. It would be most awkward to be in a relationship with her. Not to mention the fact that he was a werewolf.  
 _ **Remus**_ looked at his smiling self and blinked. Had it really been that obvious. If he himself had noticed it, then who else? Remus chuckled.

"So you don't have any other girlfriend?"

 _ **Remus**_ sighed. Typical questions and Remus didn't even seem curious, as if he was trying to get under his skin. He just grinned cockily at him. His attempt to irritate _**Remus**_ was succeeding, and there _**Remus**_ had been teasing Sirius for having to put up with Sirius and James. He'd forgotten that he'd been exactly like them.

"No i do not" he scowled. Remus raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it, "My turn. Why the sudden interest in my love life?".

Remus shook his head laughing. He hadn't changed much. Still very protective about his life. "No reason. I just want to get to know the future me, a little better, and a certain metamorphmagus of course".

 _ **Remus**_ blushed and glared at his past self. "You sound like Sirius, and by the way there's not much to know. I'm just taller, older, more mature".

Remus shrugged, "Guess I've been around him a little too much, and you can't be much mature, rolling around the floor like that" he tutted.

 _ **Remus**_ narrowed his eyes, "You're annoying"  
"I'm you" Remus replied. _**Remus**_ didn't say anything back because Remus had grinned, winked and then gone to sleep. He looked over at Peter's bed. He'd also gone to sleep. _**Remus**_ sighed and lay down, thinking about what was going on in _**Sirius'**_ room.

"Wow, at least something hasn't changed" _**Sirius**_ said as he turned on the spot, looking around the room. _**Sirius**_ laughed his usual bark like laughter as he conjured up two beds for his younger self and James.  
"That was exactly what I said, when i came back here".

"Why did you come back here?" James asked sitting down on the bed.

 _ **Sirius**_ stared. What the hell was he supposed to say now. His friends obviously were aware of how much he hated Grimmauld Place and he didn't think he was allowed to tell them of their future. Little did he know though that the four very curious Marauders already knew quite a bit of their future. They had found out that James had a son; that he grew up without his parents; that they had been betrayed by someone they had trusted; that Sirius had been framed. All that they needed to find out was, was the identity of the traitor.

"Er, well, it's the Order headquarters, and, well" he coughed, "I haven't got a place of my own".  
James and Sirius exchanged glances. Seven years with Remus gave them good intuition on when someone was lying or not. Now _**Sirius**_ may not be lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either.  
They both nodded as if satisfied with _**Sirius'**_ answer. He let out a sigh of relief. He had no intention of telling them of their future.

"Tell us about the Order. Who else is in it?". Sirius was always good at changing the subject.

"Obviously me and _**Moony**_. Then McGonagall, most of the Wealsey's, Moody, Tonks, and you probably don't know the rest". That brought up the next question.  
"Are _**Moony**_ and Tonks together?".  
James sat up suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"Er, no. I don't think they're together. If you're so curious about his love life; why don't you ask him yourself" _**Sirius**_ answered smirking. "As for Tonks, she likes _**Remus**_ alot, and i guess he likes her back with the way he was blushing earlier, but, being the noble git that he is, he'll never admit it".

James and Sirius grinned. It certainly gave them something to do for the duration of their stay, and they would even have the approval of Sirius.

James sighed. It would definitely take his mind of Lily. He missed her already. They should have tricked her too and brought her along. Of course, then they'd all have to put up with her shouting about being a prefect, breaking the law and missing vital time for O.W.L.S revision. They were already having to hear alot from McGonagall. Lily would literally eat their brains.

He wondered what she was doing now...


	7. Chapter 7: The entrance of another

For once, in all her five years at Hogwarts, Lily Evans did not run into the Marauders. What were they up to?

It was the Christmas Holidays and they had all remained at Hogwarts for Sirius. It was actually the sweetest thing, but unfortunately, that meant that Lily would also have to put up with their annoying behaviour for two extra weeks.

Lily had decided that as a Christmas present for her parents; to give them a trip on their own. This meant that Lily was to remain at Hogwarts and Petunia to stay with a friend. Lily had happily agreed, as her parents hadn't had a lot of time by themselves, but Petunia hadn't been as co-operative. According to the letter from her parents, she'd had a massive tantrum over how Lily was their favourite daughter and got everything she wanted when she (Petunia) got nothing. This upset Lily quite a lot, but she'd learnt not to get so worked up about Petunia.

Now here she was. All alone, since her friends were off with their families celebrating Christmas. The only friend that she could actually spend time with was Remus; and he was off with his own friends, doing god know what.

Now that she thought about it; Potter and Black weren't harassing her, not that she cared, but it was odd. They were up to something; what though?

She silently cursed Remus; the Prefect of the group. He never stopped them from pranks. He actually helped them, and she was sure he was a part of their sudden disappearance.

She stopped. A wave of uncertainty passed through her, as if something had happened.

Then it hit her.

She'd seen Sirius go to the library. He'd made the excuse of getting a book for Remus. She unconsciously berated herself. How had she not seen it. Remus never let anyone get his books for him. Especially not that arrogant toerag Potter and the self-obsessed Black.

Suddenly she broke into a run; right towards the common room. It would be empty without all the other Gryffindors; the perfect place to plan a prank without being disturbed. She'd give those 'Marauders'; as they liked to call themselves, a piece of her mind once she got her hands on them. To think that they could actually behave for once.

"The Marauders Rule" she gasped, out of breath and rolled her eyes. She remembered how Black had sweet-talked the head girl into making the Gryffindor password 'Marauder' related. They were all so obnoxious. Well ,Remus not that much, but he was still one of them.

She rushed into the awfully quiet common room. It was empty. No Marauders. Lily froze; staring around the common room. There was something off about the room and she pondered whether she should go and fetch Professor McGonagall. She didn't want to involve herself in any prank and get equally blamed for it.

She moved further into the room, stopping in the centre. There was a broken vial of potion, and it smelt somewhat familiar; she just couldn't place the smell. Kneeling down on her knees to get a better look at the vial, her middle finger of her right hand came into rough contact with a broken shard of it. Drops of blood started to fall from her finger and she quickly placed said finger into her mouth to stop the flow of blood. What she didn't notice was the small liquid substance that had been transferred from the broken vial to her finger; which she had just ingested.

Her eyes fell on a book that lay open next to the sofa to which she had retreated to. Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why she was so bothered about the Marauders. They were a nuisance, and if they were gone; it was obviously a good thing. So what if Remus was her friend. So what if she had started to suddenly like James-

What?

Did she just call Potter, James? What was wrong with her? She, and like him? When had this happened? She hated James-

She squeezed her eyes shut. Potter. Potter. It was Potter, not James. She hated all the pranks he did. He was a big-headed egotistical prat, and she hated him.

She sighed. No matter how many times she said it, she was starting to believe it even less. She was starting to grow a liking to him. Every time he asked her to go out with him. Every time he said no to the other girls who asked him.

So, in a way she was worried about him. Defeated, she picked up the book and started to read the page. Squinting in the dark she read-

"Time travel had only been mastered by the most powerful wizards. It is not common within the wizarding world and was deemed illegal by the year 1879 due to the drastic changes it caused the timeline. There still, are few ways to travel through time, one of them being Merlin's spell, ' _ **Tempore**_ _ **subcinctus'-**_

Unfortunately, Lily read this out loud, thus activating the spell, with the joint power of her magical core and the poenix tears. She felt a _**'Whoosh'**_ sound and a pulling motion in her stomach. She suddenly felt queasy, and her sight was blurred.

As her sight returned, she looked up and screamed; then collapsed on the sofa she was sitting on. All she knew before she fainted was...

 _She was not at Hogwarts anymore._

 _ **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Really wanted to get Lily involved, but the next chapter will be up sooner, probably a few days. Enjoy and would love the feedback. Would love any ideas for what you guys want to happen next xx**_


	8. Chapter 8: Working it out

Chapter 8

Everyone sitting at the table heard the high-pitched scream that came from the sitting room; where Molly had asked them to all to come to once they had finished with their breakfast.

 _ **Remus**_ , _**Sirius**_ , Bill and Charlie were out the door before the kids could even register what had just happened, bu they too, as quickly as possible rose from their seats to follow the adults to the other room.

They had to tread with caution, since none of the adults actually had their wands on them. _**Sirius**_ silently cursed Molly for having the worst timing ever. There could easily be a death eater in the house and none of the four adults were even armed.

 _ **Sirius**_ turned the knob on the door. There was going to be a real problem if there was actually some sort of death eaters in the place. He pushed open the door and stepped in. _**Remus**_ , Bill and Charlie entered next looking around for the source of the high-pitched scream.

They were shortly followed by the Marauders and the Weasley's; who didn't dare enter the room and so peered around the door.

There was no-one in the room, and _**Remus**_ was about to walk out when he heard a gasp to his right. He turned around and saw _**Sirius**_ gaping, frozen and open-mouthed at the sofa. _**Remus**_ furrowed his brow and followed _**Sirius'**_ gaze towards the sofa.

What he saw froze him also. His jaw dropped open and stared, not believing what he was seeing.

"Evans!" "Lily" three voices shouted from the doorway. James, Sirius and Remus rushed in, falling at the side of the unconscious girl.

Eyes widened with recognition and soon _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_ were brought out of their stupor and also rushed to the red-headed girl.

"Give her some space. Go back to the kitchen and wait there till she wakes up" _**Remus**_ told the Marauders. His thoughts were all over the place. How did Lily manage to get to the future as well? He saw the book in her lap and picked it up, as the Marauders were led out of the room by Charlie.

 _ **Sirius**_ remained by _**Remus**_. "What the hell _**Moony**_?"

He noticed the book in _**Remus'**_ hands and moved closer to examine it. A smile crept onto his face as he read the title of the book 'Through Time'. "I can guess how we got here".

 _ **Remus**_ rolled his eyes at his friend. He wondered how he hadn't seen this book before. He'd read almost nearly every book in the Hogwarts library and he was sure he had never come across this book.

He was about to turn a page to start reading when Lily began to stir. He looked up, forgetting about the book and stepped towards the sofa, placing the book on the table beside it.

Lily groaned. She clutched her head and sat up. Last she remembered, she was reading a book in the Gryffindor common room when suddenly she found she was no longer there but in somebody's sitting room.

She opened her eyes, coming face to face with two faces she did not recognise. She screamed again; as loud as possible and did the first thing that came to mind. She lashed out at the two men in front of her.

 _ **Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ were both taken by surprise when Lily woke up, and the first thing that she did was scream. They panicked. What were they supposed to do?

 _ **Remus**_ cast a quick wandless _'muffliato'_ on the door and turned back to Lily. For a moment, he thought she'd recognised them but then she started to kick and punch; getting _**Sirius**_ in the eye when he tried to go and grab her. He pulled back, hand held over his eye, cursing; so _**Remus**_ decided it would be better to go for a more friendly approach.

He stepped away from Lily, hands held out in front of him in surrender and attempted to calm her with words.

"Lily, Lily. Stop. We're not going to hurt you, okay. Just stop" but she didn't.

Lily didn't know who these men were but she was not going to calm down. She did the first thing that came to mind, and pulled out her wand.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?Where am I?" she demanded. Her wand was shaking in her hand as she pointed it at him. Remus' face was blank. What was he supposed to now? He snuck a glance at Sirius who had pulled his hand away from his face and was now examining it in a mirror. It was watering and starting to bruise, and if Remus hadn't had a wand pointed at him, he would have laughed.

He took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. Lily was known for the quick actions.

"You're in the future. You've come 19 years into the future. It's me, _**Remus**_ ", he paused before pointing at Sirius; who had once again started cursing, "thats _**Sirius**_ ".

Lily blinked. Her wand dipped in her hand as she processed what the man said. This, this man, was Remus? and the man she had punched was Sirius? She was in the future? That couldn't be possible. How could she have come to the future. If she had, then where were the Remus, Sirius, James and Peter from her time?

"You're lying. Prove it!"

Remus looked at Sirius desperately. What was he supposed to say?

Slowly he started to back up, towards the door. He hoped that the young Marauders were standing outside waiting for them to come out.

He reached the door and opened it. As he hoped, the Marauders were indeed standing outside the door like he had expected; looking quite anxious indeed. He beckoned them indoors.

Lily narrowed her eyes. What was this man; who presented himself to her as her friend Remus, up to? She opened her mouth as to ask him when from behind him, entered four boys who she recognised immediately.

She jumped up from the sofa and shouted,

"Potter!".

Her face turned as red as her hair and once again she had her wand pointed up; although not at _**Remus**_ but at James. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHERE THE HELL AM I?", then she turned to Sirius, "You" she took a step towards him, "YOU DID THIS. How many times have i explained to you Black; not to meddle in things you don't know about? How many times?" she accused. Then it was Remus, "How could you? You're a Prefect. You're meant to set an example and you're travelling through time? IT'S ILLEGAL OR DID YOU FORGET THAT!".

She took in a deep breath and then sank back into the sofa.

The Marauders stared in shock. The shock which was broken by Sirius. He puffed out his chest and stepped forward.

"Listen up Evans. No-one told you to come running after us. One Prefect is enough for us. We don't need another; and it's your own fault, don't rant at us". He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Lily's face; which had started to return to it's natural colour, began to once again redden. She stood.

"You-

 _ **Remus**_ suddenly came in between,

"Okay, let's think about this. Lily you're here now and shouting won't help you get back". He turned around to face Sirius, "You, are not helping".

Sirius scowled, "It's the truth though. Evans' just crazy for James and secretly follows him around everywhere, and that's what happened; now she doesn't want to admit it and is pretending to be angry at us when actually she's really happy about it".

"How dare you. I am not crazy for James-

-Ha! You called him James. You luurrrvvvveee him".

Lily launched herself at Sirius but _**Remus**_ quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Sirius please, not now" he said.

"She should be thanking us for bringing her here. We've gotten her away from all that holiday work and this is what we get in return"

"So true" James nodded, "We've already had one lecture from McGonagall, and although i do adore your amazingly sweet voice lilykins, i could really do without another telling off. It's very exhausting".

"Right. The four of you. Leave. Now" _**Remus**_ shouted over the screams of Lily as she tried to free her from his grasp.

They all made a face of protest but left after a stern glare from _**Remus**_.

Now it was quite an awkward situation. _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_ were alone in the room with Lily; their friend whom they hadn't seen for over 14 years.

Remus let go of Lily's arm and she fell back into the sofa. They were all quiet.

The silence was broken by _**Sirus**_ ; stood infront of the mirror, examing his bruised eye.

"You know Lily, that punch actually hurt. You could have killed me" he said with a grin.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him,

"Well, you deserved it. I don't care how old you are now. I know it was all your idea. You always talk the rest into breaking the rules and get yourself into trouble _**Black**_ ".

 _Wow,_ thought _**Remus**_ , _this was becoming quite comical_. That is except for the fact that Lily was actually angry, and when she was angry she could take down a whole building.

"Lily, maybe you should-" _**Remus**_ attempted to intervene, hoping to calm Lily down, not that it worked.

"Don't tell me to calm down _**Remus**_ , Time travel is illegal. ILLEGAL. And you didn't even stop them. Are you a prefect or not?"

 _ **Remus**_ took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel a head-ache coming on.

"Lily please. Listen to me. That may be us, but as far as i can remember, _we_ did not go time-travelling; and neither did _**Sirius**_ or James, or you for that matter".

Lily looked at him, then burst into tears,

"How am i..." she shook her head. "How are we going to get back? We have our O.W.L.S this year and i've been working so hard, and then James and Sirius end up doing this. Now we're all going to get into so much trouble".

She sent a glare at _**Sirius**_ , who in turn turned away and threw up his arms in exasperation.

"You can't blame me for this. James and Remus are probably as equally guilty as me. Just because you've got a crush on James, you blame me" he argued.

 _ **Remus**_ looked at him,

" _ **Sirius**_ , please act your age".

"I do not have a crush on Potter, _**Black**_! Get your facts right" she sobbed.

Just then the door opened and in walked, Molly.

"What is going on- Oh" she said as she noticed the sight in front of her. _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ were standing side by side infront of Lily, who was sat on the sofa with tears streaming down her face.

"Did you two make her cry?" she asked, but didn't give the two men a chance to answer. She strode over to Lily and sat down beside her, "Oh dear, what happened? I'm guessing you're with the four young ones who just turned up?"

Lily nodded in response. "Come on, let's get you out of these robes. I'm sure Hermione'll have something for you to change into". Then she looked up at the _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ who were stood watching in surprise, "You two can start on the rooms on the third floor. Bill and Charlie are already up there. They'll let you know what to do".

Molly helped Lily up and then led her out of the room, leaving _**Remus**_ and _**Sirius**_ behind.

"She so has a crush on James" _**Sirius**_ mumbled.

" _ **Sirius**_ -" _**Remus**_ started but _**Sirius**_ held up a hand,

"I know, i know" he sighed. "Don't tell me. You're about to say; leave her alone. I'm sure she can figure it out by herself. But you know what. It's like you and Tonks. You just won't admit it, but now that mini us are here; I'm sure we can work something out". He clapped _**Remus**_ on the back and followed Molly out of the room. "See you upstairs, wolf-boy".

Well, this was just perfect. This is exactly what _**Remus**_ needed. Instead of helping out in the Order; here he was, cleaning, with his ex-students. And to think that it couldn't get any worse, now Lily had turned up. He didn't know how he was feeling. It had been a long time since he had been told off by an adult and a part of him actually missed it. _**Remus**_ smiled to himself. He was glad the Marauders were here. Things would most definitely get alot more interesting. That was for sure.

 **A/N: Finally i've updated. Sorry for the somewhat long wait. Got a bit of a writers block unfortunately. If anyone has any ideas they would like me to add in. Please let me know. Enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9: If Only

Harry lay on his bed, thinking. There wasn't much else he could do in a house where the other occupants wanted nothing to do with him.

He thought about his parents; their life and what they may have been like. They would have obviously lived normal lives; most unlike him. Voldemort hadn't been as much of a threat then.

Had they even been dating? Did they know each other? Sirius and Professor Lupin would know. They'd been friends with his dad. Gone to school with him.

But both men had hardly written to him since the holidays, and when they did; they asked how he was, how his holidays were going. Thats it. Not even Ron or Hermione were telling him anything of interest. He knew something was up.

No-one was even letting the smallest of details slip, no matter how much he told Hedwig to peck at them. He still got the briefest of replies.

He'd tried to acquire copies of the daily prophet but nothing. There was absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort. It seemed he was keeping a low profile. Not to mention he didn't actually have alot to do at the dursley's, and he really hated it when he didn't have anything to do, because then he began to think of the tri-wizard tournament. How Cedric had been killed because of him. If he hadn't insisted both of them taking the trophy, Cedric would still be alive. Not only that, Voldemort was back because of him.

It was all a very big nightmare that refused to end.

Harry sighed to himself. They all thought he was so weak, despite-

-he was distracted from his thoughts by a tap on the window. Harry turned his head towards the noise to see it was only Hedwig.

"Probably back with more disappointing replies", he said to himself.

Opening the window, he let Hedwig into his room and led her towards the cage.

There was one letter. From Hermione and Ron both.

He opened it and began reading in the usual monotone voice he'd gotten himself used to.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **Sorry its been a while but its really ecstatic over here.**_ _Blood Brilliant, Harry._ _ **The most oddest things have been going on. No it hasn't got anything to do with Voldemort or**_ _you know who_ _ **. something much more wierd.**_

 _ **It's Sirius and Professor Lupin.**_ _They've gone mad, literally._

Harry stopped reading and processed the information. What had happened that Hermione and Ron were so excited. What had happened to Professor Lupin and Sirius?

He carried on reading,

 _ **...We got in really late and**_ _they were FIGHTING! like they were at each other like kids._ _ **And then Professor McGonagall had to use a separation charm on them to get them apart. Don't get too worried. They were just playing around, apparently, but Professor Moody still shouted at them and called them a pair of childish idiots, and told them to grow up and behave like the adults they were supposed to be. It was really weird,**_ _Bloody weird, i tell you._ _ **And then alot of other stuff happened, i'm sorry Harry, we can't tell you about that until you get here, but Professor McGonagall was really angry at the pair of them. She asked them questions on their years at Hogwarts and Oh My God, Harry. They're worse than us. Professor Lupin, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and your Dad; they broke alot more Hogwarts rules than we ever have. Even your Mum, Harry. It was unbelievable. You should have been here Harry.**_ _You'd never believe it mate. The things we heard. Did you know that your dad once set the great hall on fire? And your mum hexed your dad alot. Everytime he tried to ask her out._

 _ **Ignore him Harry, he doesn't know what he's talking about. No, your mum and dad are the cutest. They just had the odd arguments like every other couple. Unfortunately, Ron lacks the brain cells to know that.**_

 _ **Anyway, where was I? Yes, Professor McGonagall got really angry at Sirius and Professor Lupin and said they weren't allowed to help out in the fight anymore. They're stuck in the house with all of us now. Well, Sirius already was, but Professor Lupin now too. She took their wands aswell, and Professor Lupin was in a really bad mood for a while, and then this morning, Mrs Weasley, hit them both.**_ _A whack to the back of the head, bloody awesome. It was like that howler i got back in our second year. Scary, really. Honestly Harry. We really miss you, and hope you get here fast. You don't want to miss out on all the fun._

 _ **We'll keep you updated though. We've got to help clean up today. Sirius and Professor Lupin have to help too, but without their wands, and Ron's brothers, Bill and Charlie.**_

 _ **bye,**_

 _ **Love, Hermione and Ron.**_

Harry stared at the letter. That was not what he'd been expecting. The first thought that came to mind was, 'What the hell' but it was quickly replaced by, 'wow'. He'd always thought Professor Lupin to be really serious about everything. The all work and no play type. He was clearly very wrong.

True, he'd known that they'd gotten upto some mischief when they were in Hogwarts. That much was evident from the Marauder's map, but that they still had it in them. That he clearly did not expect.

These were his godfathers. He wanted to be with them. He wanted to be part of the fun instead of being stuck in this hell hole of a place. It was boring and he didn't even know what was going on.

He wanted to hear stories about his parents. They were afterall _his_ parents. He had a right to know.

Maybe that's why neither man had written to him yet. They were both busy being told off by the more older adults. Harry smiled.

He really wanted to be there. It meant that neither Sirius nor Professor Lupin were hiding things from him. They probably didn't know any more than he did. Okay, maybe they knew a little more, but not much.

He put the letter back in it's envelope and sat it on his desk.

Taking a piece of parchment and one of his quills from under his bed he went and joined his letter at his desk and began writing his own reply,

Hermione and Ron,

 _Wow. You guy's must really be enjoying yourselves, unlike me. I get it that you can't tell me anything. Really, and i guess i don't mind anymore. It's not your fault. I just feel really alone. You two are there having fun and i'm here all on my own with nothing to do. I've gotten used to it now anyway. I don't mind anymore._

 _But what's this about Professor Lupin and Sirius? What's happened? Did they really have a fight? Maybe i can ask them to re-enact it when i get there. They are afterall my Godfathers. They sound really fun. I honestly thought that Professor would be like really strict but he sounds really cool. I guess they weren't joking about being pranksters._

 _And the stories? Maybe in your next letters you can tell me a few. I don't have anything better to do, and it'd be a great way to pass time._

 _I hope McGonagall didn't shout at them too much. Sirius told me at the end of the year that there was alot of things that she didn't know they did, and that if she ever found out, there would be hell to pay. He actually said that to me. I guess he was telling the truth, even though at the time i though he was just trying to make me think about something else other than the tri-wizard tournament._

 _And what's this about my parents?_

 _Anyway, hope i see you guys really soon. I wouldn't mind doing a bit of cleaning. Tell Dumbledore that, maybe he'll change his mind about leaving me here._

 _Harry._

Harry put down the quill, keeping his eye on his letter. Reading it again and again to make sure he'd included everything. He nodded to himself, satisfied, and put it in an envelope, tying it around Hedwigs ankle, and leading her to the window.

 **A/N: I decided to make Remus Harry's godfather too because i like him and i want him to be seen as more than Harry's teacher. Plus, as both him and Sirius were James' friends, i think that both of them would have had an equal chance of being Harry's godfather. Th only thing that stood in Remus' way would have been his lycanthropy which i would rather ignore for this fanfic as it's depressing, and i hope to make this fanfic as funny as possible. :D Enjoy. Vote. Comment please. Thank you :)**


	10. The Advanced Guard of Two - Part 1

The young Marauders were fitting in nicely.

Grimmauld place, before their arrival was a quiet, desolate and dark place, but now, there was laughter; what with the addition of Lily; there was shouting and pranks and generally alot of mischief.

The only thing that was missing was Harry, but Dumbledore was quite insistent that they wait till the end of July to bring him to headquarters. Well, that was until Harry used a patronas to ward off dementors, therefore breaking the rule of underage wizardry and got himself expelled from Hogwarts in the process.

And this was the topic of that week's Order meeting.

"We need a team to extract Potter from the Dursley's" Moody's magical eye swivelled over each individual. "We need a front team an' a backup".

Dumbledore nodded his consent,

"Volunteers?"

All hands shot into the air. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he noticed the hands of _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_ shoot into the air before anyone else's.

McGonagall glared at them. 'I think not' was all she said before both men lowered their hands in defeat.

"But, don't you think that Harry should have someone present whom he recognises?" _**Remus**_ asked.

Sirius nodded,

"And he'll obviously recognise his two godfathers. I think me and _**Remus**_ have to go".

"It's ' _ **Remus**_ and I' _**Sirius**_ , not 'me and _**Remus**_ ', and anyway; even if _**Sirius**_ can't go, i should. He is after all the most wanted man in the wizarding world".

 _ **Sirius'**_ head swivelled in _**Remus'**_ direction,

"Hey! i thought we were on the same side. If i can't go" he said jabbing a finger in Remus' chest, "neither can you".

Dumbledore chucked,

Boys, i am afraid neither of you will be able to be to go. I have just been notified Remus, that the ministry have released a warrant for your arrest. It is a good thing that you are already confined to the house."

 _ **Remus**_ ' jaw dropped. Arrest warrant?

"What'd i do? i hardly think being a werewolf is against the law".

Tonks coughed to get everyone's attention. "Being an Auror and all" _**Remus**_ and _ **Sirius**_ snorted, "it came across my attention yesterday that Malfoy filed a sighting of Sirius being with you, and considering your past history and the fact that Sirius just so happened to escape for a second time from Hogwarts while you were there, and the fact that you are a werewolf, kinda works against your favour _**Remus**_ ".

 _ **Sirius**_ sniggered, resulting in _**Remus**_ jabbing an elbow into his ribs,

"Shut up Pads, this is not funny. what part of 'i was a transformed werewolf' does the ministry not understand".

"Malfoy convinced Fudge that you purposely transformed without the potion, so that Sirius could get away" she grimaced and then added, 'Sorry' at the end.

 _ **Sirius**_ patted _**Remus**_ on the arm, "It's alright mate. We're all in this together. Now you know how i feel". _**Remus**_ shrugged him off and slumped in his chair with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now that that's been sorted, the guard" Moody started, "okay, Nymphadora, Kingsley, Daedulus an' myself. We'll be the advance guard. Weasley, Weasley, an' Hestia; you're the backup. Nymphadora-

"Merlin's sake Mad-eye. You've done it twice now" her hair began to darken to red, "It's Tonks. Is that too much for you to say. Don't call me that, that name".

Mad-eye sighed in frustration, "you're in charge of the distraction. I don't care how yer do it. I don't wan' the dursley's there when we pick Potter up. Got it?"

Tonks nodded.

"That's all for tonight. Those who wish to stay for Molly's cooking may do so. Goodnight". Dumbledore rose and left; followed closely by Snape, Moody, and the rest of the non-residing members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Not like we have a choice" _**Sirius**_ mumbled, loud enough for _**Remus**_ and Tonks to hear him.

"Shit. I think they're coming. Quick George, pull it up. Hurry!".

The kids all hit the ground as the door to the kitchen opened and Dumbledore stepped out talking quietly to Snape. They all went unnoticed.

"Wow" Ginny let out a deep breath, "that was close".

"Finally, they're bringing Harry here. It's about bloody time".

"Hey, who's Harry?" Peter asked. It was the first time he'd said something to the youth of the future. He was shy but he was secretly nervous; he still wasn't sure whether everyone in the future knew of his betrayal.

The Marauder's exchanged wary glances. Earlier in the week they found a chance to talk alone and had filled Lily in on the events of the future. Well, the Marauders minus Peter. He may become a traitor in the future, but he was currently their friend, and they were not going to ruin that. Remus and Sirius had disagreed at first to hide the truth from Peter and were content with being upfront about him being a death eater, but James had managed with a little persuasion to change their minds. Little did they know that Peter had already wormed his way onto the dark side.

"He's, er, ah..." Hermione looked to Ron for help, "erm, he's someone, from, er-

-from school" Ginny quickly finished. She laughed nervously, "He's our friend from Hogwarts".

"Why isn't he already here then?" Peter asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, er..." Ginny blinked, "His parents..." James and Lily both raised their eyebrows, though it went unnoticed by Ginny,

"...said he couldn't come" Ron said.

"Yes, they're, er, not part of the Order, and, well, er, we had to check if they were on our side or not" Hermione paused as she said it over in her head, making sense of it, "yes, that makes sense".

Sirius smirked,

"Right. Why did the weird bloke with the freaky eye call him Potter? Any relation to our Prongs?"

"Ah, huh, we...we don't actually know. I mean, like, there's alot of Potter's, and...

...and we haven't met Harry's parents before" Ginny said, glaring at Ron.

"But-

-I suggest we all go back to our rooms before we get caught. This is our last pair of extendible ears, and we don't want them taken off us. We'll see you all later" Fred interrupted.

"Y'know, if you really want to know something why don't you just ask _**Professor Lupin**_ or _**Sirius**_. I'm sure they'll willingly tell you" George grinned. This way, maybe they'd be able to learn something of interest too.

The twins made a hasty exit leaving the Marauders and Lily behind with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Get your arm off of me Potter before i hit you with the bat-bogey hex" Lily threatened James for the third time that hour.

"And here i was, thinking that you were enjoying yourself" James sighed and winked at her.

Lily glared at him and moved her hand towards her wand. James noticed and quickly pulled back his hand.

"Smooth" Sirius grinned at James.

"She wants me" James said, "I'm getting to her. A few more days and she'll be dying to go out with me". He winked at Lily for a second time.

"Sure" Remus said , holding lily back by the arms, "More like dying to kill you Prongs". He turned and dragged Lily towards the room he shared with his older self and Peter, "Just ignore him Lily, he's just trying to annoy you".

"Till dinner lilykins. I'll save you the seat next to me; my future wife to be".

Lily pushed Remus away and launched herself at James,

"I'll kill you Potter! If it's the last thing i bloody well do, you arrogant prat!".

James saw her coming at him and held out his arms to catch her.

Unfortunately Lily tripped on the wooden floor and lost her balance, so instead of throwing her arms around James' neck, they went around his waist and her head hit him painfully in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and throwing both him and Lily to the floor into a tangled heap.

Sirius winced. He bent down and patted James on the shoulder lightly,

"Well, this is a good first step Prongs. You've gotten her to fall _on_ you. Next time, try harder and you might just get her to fall _for_ you".

James groaned, then grinned as he noticed Lily lying over him.

"Finally. All that hard work. You finally fell into my arms". He put his arms around her, but pulled them back as he felt a pinch in his side.

Lily blew her hair out of her face and looked up at James' grinning face. She had to admit, it felt good to be on the floor with him, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she pinched him in his side and then slapped him across the face hard. Didn't get rid of the the grin though.

"Touch me again, I'll pinch you somewhere where it'll definitely hurt". She then stood and stormed off.

Remus whistled. He leant down and help his hand out to James.

"You alright James? That slap must have hurt". James took his hand and stood. His other hand was pressed firmly to the cheek Lily had slapped, and he had a weird dreamy look.

"Hmmm...yeah, m'fine. Never better. Never washing this cheek again".

Sirius and Remus exchanged raised eyebrows before smirking and walking off, leaving James staring into space, with Peter by his side.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared open-mouthed at what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I...have no idea" Ginny replied in a low whisper.

Then they too, followed the two Marauders down the stairs to the kitchen in silence, playing what they saw minutes earlier, over and over again, in their heads.

Once everyone from the Order had eaten and left, the kids started t make their way into the kitchen. _**Sirius**_ and _**Remus**_ left quickly before they could be bombarded with more unanswerable questions. The pair of them left for Sirius' bedroom on the second floor.

"So..." _**Sirius**_ started, throwing himself onto his bed. _**Remus**_ went and stood next to the window.

"So what?" he answered.

"So i was thinking..."

 _ **Remus**_ mocked surprise, holding a hand to his chest,

"You. Were thinking? Wow! I didn't think it was possible".

"Haha, yes i was thinking, about Harry".

 _ **Remus**_ turned towards him, eyes narrowed,

"I'm listening".

"Why, don't we go and get Harry. Forget everyone else".

"I spoke too soon. _**Sirius**_ , we can't. Dumbledore said-

-I don't give crap what Dumbledore said. Come on _**Moony**_. It'll be like the old days" _**Sirius**_ pleaded, but _**Remus**_ just shook his head in refusal.

"Look, it's not like i don't want to, we can't". _**Sirius**_ opened his mouth to say something but _ **Remus**_ held up his hand stopping him, "let me finish. One, we don't have our wands. Two, say we managed to get Harry and a load of Aurors turned up out of no-where. Not only would we both be caught, but we'd be dragging Harry with us. And three, how would you expect us to leave this place unnoticed exactly?".

 _ **Sirius**_ pointed to the window mutely.

"We don't need our wands. It's not like we can actually use magic around him. Underage wizard remember. And seriously _**Moony**_ ; i managed to avoid the aurors for a whole year. I'm sure we can add another day to that". But _**Remus**_ wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the window.

"The window? It's a twenty foot drop _ **Sirius;**_ are you feeling alright?".

"You don't remember do you" _**Sirius**_ shook his head, "and I'm the one who spent twelve years in Azkaban. _**Rem**_ , you put a cushioning charm on the window, so we could visit each other easily".

"Ah, right. Wait, you don't honestly think that the cushioning charm still works. It's been like fifteen years".

"Well, when we jump out, we'll be able to check".

"I am not jumping out of the window to check if the charm still works. I like my bones not broken" _**Remus**_ almost yelled.

"It's not like you've never broken your bones before. You break them every full moon. What's the harm in breaking them a little earlier than usual?" _**Sirius**_ asked innocently, trying really hard not to smile at the indignation on _**Remus'**_ face.

"Full...brea..moon? I don't think so. No. No way. Your brain has obviously stopped functioning but mine is working just fine. I can't help what happens on the full moon; what happens right now, i can help. I refuse to satisfy your stupid, wild fantasy. If you want to know so badly whether the charm works; why don't you bloody well check yourself?"

"You've got a higher pain tolerance than me though. It'll hurt you less".

"Hurt me less? Higher pain tolerance? Who the hell told you that?".

"Facts, Moony, and common sense" _**Sirius**_ smiled.

"Common sense? You mean the one thing that you don't have? I do not know what messed up books you've been reading, but i can assure you _ **Padfoot**_ that i am not some super human werewolf who can survive a twenty foot fall, and i'm certain that no other werewolf would be able to do so either. So get it out of your empty head that i am going to willingly jump out of the window for you".

 _ **Remus**_ sighed, placing the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Wow, this headache seems really familiar".

 _ **Sirius**_ grinned.

"Okay _**Moony**_. If you don't want to jump out of the window to rescue our godson, then i can understand. I won't force you. But i am still going and don't try to stop me". He got up from the bed and moved over to the window. "If i don't survive the fall, then..." he looked at _ **Remus**_ blankly.

"Then what?".

"Shhhhh...you're killing the suspense". _**Remus**_ rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics.

"Whatever, _**Pads,**_ whatever".

"If i end up dead, it'll be on your conscience _**Moony.**_ You might as well come with me. I wont ask you again".

 _ **Remus**_ took in a deep breath, getting ready to launch into another pointless and meaningless monologue that wouldn't change _**Sirius'**_ mind.

"I'd come with you _**Pads**_ , but I'm thinking of the consequences, because i don't particularly look forward to having to explain to everyone why we snuck out of headquarters to get Harry when there's already a team ready to bring him in".

"Because we're not in that team, maybe. And now we're just wasting time. We could have been halfway across London by now if it wasn't for you over-analysing everything, and thinking ahead. Why don't we deal with everything as it comes?".

 _ **Remus**_ looked at _**Sirius**_ suspiciously. He was looking better than he'd ever done since his escape from Azkaban.

'oh what the hell' Remus thought.

"This is so going to hurt" _**Remus**_ sat hunched on the window sill of Sirius' bedroom, ready to jump out.

"I'll be right behind you. Now jump" _**Sirius**_ clapped. He'd managed to convince _**Remus**_ to go along with him to Surrey. It was currently eleven pm and it was dark enough for the pair of them to be able to get around discreetly. Both were clad in black jeans and shirts with black leather jackets; all courtesy of _**Sirius**_ wild wardrobe.

"These clothes are so uncomfortable. I can barely move around in them" _**Remus**_ complained.

"That's a good thing. I saw it in a muggle movie. Kidnappers always wear black".

 _ **Remus**_ twisted as much as he was able to do so on the marrow window sill.

"We're not kidnappers, and you're enjoying this way too much. Maybe we should forget it".

"Shut up. It's too late for that. We've got the whole plan sorted. Now jump before i push you".

"I am, i am. Just give me a minute. I don't usually go jumping out of my friend's bedroom windows".

 _ **Sirius**_ sighed in frustration and gave _**Remus**_ a hefty shove that sent in topling head first out of the window.

 _ **Remus**_ did not see that coming. One minute he was thinking 'i am too old to be doing this'. The next he was hurtling head first out of the window. He was too shocked to let out even a sound; that is until he hit the ground with a thud. Then he groaned. He lay on his back cursing and staring up at _**Sirius**_ sticking his head out of the window whispering his name.

" _ **Remus? Remus**_ , you still alive?" _**Sirius**_ asked into thin air.

"Ow, i think I've broken my back, you bastard" _**Remus**_ groaned back. He saw Sirius suddenly straighten up and hit his head on the top of the window.

"Aahh, that hurt" _**Sirius**_ said to himself, rubbing his bruised scalp. He then climbed onto the window sill and called out to _**Remus**_ ,

"I'm coming down, _**Rem**_ ".

 _ **Remus**_ stood and stretched, hearing his back crack. He winced from the pain it caused him, and cursed Sirius. Moving to the side, he waited for _**Sirius**_ to land on the ground beneath the window. He didn't have long to wait as a mere thirty seconds later there was a soft thud and a similar groan to the one _**Remus**_ made.

 _ **Remus**_ moved towards the sound,

" _ **Sirius? Sirius**_ , did you survive?" he asked mockingly.

 _ **Sirius**_ let out every curseword he could think of at _**Remus**_ as he heard him laugh. "I don't think that the cushioning charm works _**Sirius**_. Don't you think so?

 _ **Sirius**_ stood and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and stretched, before glaring at his friend. He could just about see _**Remus**_ in the dark because of his bright eyes. That was going to be a problem. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He held one out to _**Remus**_. "What's that?".

 _ **Sirius**_ waved the glasses in _**Remus'**_ face.

"They're sunglasses" he answered simply.

"I can see that, but i don't think you've noticed _**Pads**_ , it's already dark. Practically pitch black. I don't need to be completely blind".

 _ **Sirius**_ shoved them in _**Remus'**_ face for a second time only to _**Remus**_ swat his hand out of the way,

"Your eyes stand out _**Moony**_. Put them on, or someone'll see us".

 _ **Remus**_ didn't respond and for a moment _**Sirius**_ thought he'd walked off, but then the sunglasses were snatched out of his hand and he smiled to himself in satisfaction.

 **A/N: the idea of the cushioning charm i read in another fanfiction and i loved it so much i just had to include it in this one. Don't mean to plagiarise. Read. Enjoy. Vote. Comment please. :D**


	11. The Advanced Guard of Two - Part 2

"I think we apparated too close" Remus whispered to Sirius as they made their way towards Privet Drive. "I think we shouldn't have apparated at all". He paused. "Harry's still got the trace on him. This is a bad idea. Maybe we should go back".

They stopped. Sirius turned to look at Remus, with a scowl on his face.

"For real mate? I cannot believe you're a Marauder. What's the matter with you?".

It was a good thing that there were light posts that lit up the street. The ridiculously dark shades that Sirius had made himself and Remus wear, made it close to impossible to see anything, and had fuelled the doubts swimming around in Remus' head.

As they neared Privet Drive, Remus stopped voicing the worries and concerns of getting caught and concentrated instead on the current task at hand.

************************************  
Privet Drive had always been a quiet street. It could be known as the most ordinary and normal street throughout the whole of Britain. That is until Harry Potter had begun to live there.  
Beginning with flying motorbikes and off appearances of people through fireplaces, it was starting to lose its very normal reputation.

************************************  
Harry stared out of his bedroom window, his elbows resting on the cold platform of the window sill. He wondered exactly how long Dumbledore needed to get him away from his aunt and uncle.  
It had been nearly a week since he had sent his reply to Ron and Hermione. They had replied almost immediately, but when he'd read what they'd wrote, he'd sighed and not bothered to reply. A part of him thought that if he didn't reply, they'd think something was wrong and come faster to get him.  
He didn't like people mothering over him but if it got him away from Privet Drive, he couldn't care less.

Harry was lost, deep in thought when he heard rustling and muffled whispers from below his window. His brows furrowed as he leaned forward hoping to catch a glimpse of what it was that had drawn his attention.  
His arm had moved from the window sill and was reaching over his bedside table, where he'd placed his wand.

The voices below were beginning to get louder. Now they were directly below his window. Harry would have to lean forward out of the window to be able to see what it was.  
Smartly he put his wand first, be he saw nothing. The voices had suddenly quietened.

************************************  
Number 4 Privet Drive was silent as the two strangers moved towards it with the occasional mutter.

The lights were all out and once again, the shades that Remus and Sirius were wearing weren't helping their situation much.

"Ring the bell, or knock. Maybe they'll let us in" Remus whispered into Sirius' ear.  
Sirius turned around and gave Remus a bewildered look.  
"Sure. Let's hope they keep us around for breakfast too."  
Remus blinked.  
"Okay. Let's not knock then. What's our plan? We can hardly unlock the door using magic can we?"

Sirius ignored Remus and looked up. Harry had told him where his room was and Sirius could see it from where he was standing. Even better was the fact that the window was open. How easy it would be for them to just call up to Harry and get him to make his way down to them. However, their shouts, or whispers even, may wake the Dursley's or worse, the neighbourhood. Not an option when said neighbourhood included Ms Figg.

Sirius sighed.

"You still remember how to pick a lock right?" he asked Remus.  
Remus eyed him warily and bit his lip.  
"It's illegal" he replied.  
"Are you kidding me right now! you're with an escaped, alleged serial killer and your worried about doing something illegal".

They began arguing. At first, they were quiet yet harsh whispers, but gradually began to increase in volume.  
"...No. I will most certainly not-  
He was cut off by the sound of a switch being turned on. And it had come from within the house. Both men ceased bickering and turned their heads towards the door. "Nice going Sirius, they're awake"  
"Don't blame this on me. We would already be in the house-

The door to Number 4 opened suddenly, showering Sirius and Remus with light. Luckily, the shades protected their eyes from the bright glow as did the great looming shadow of Harry's Uncle Vernon.

He looked from Sirius to Remus and then back; holding a large umbrella at chest height, as if he was preparing to attack.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my porch?".

Sirius and Remus stared at Dursley, until Sirius finally came out of the shock of being caught. He'd just about opened his mouth to tell Dursley exactly who he was, but Remus quickly beat him to the punchline, pushing Sirius out of the way.  
"Mr Dursley. I apologise for waking you...but, we're...er...Harry's Godfathers" he paused to take a breath before continuing, "and due to extreme circumstances...the dementor's attack really...we've come to take Harry to a more secure location before...well before something else happens".

Dursley stared. Slowly his face began to darken, until it had become a peculiar shade of purple,  
"How dare you...you...freaks come here, to my house. That boy nearly got my son killed doing a freak magic trick. Get off my porch! Get lost, and don't let me see you again, or I'll be calling the police; first on that boy and then you mutant crackheads". He took a step back and slammed the door in Remus' face.

Sirius grinned in the darkness and let out a low whistle.

"Smooth" he said, "now move so i can show you how it's really done", and before Remus could stop him, he started to bang his fist repeatedly on the wooden door frame and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Dursley, you fat pig! Open the door. Open it, unless you want the whole neighbourhood finding out who we are. Are you listening to me! I said Op-

It worked. Once again the door opened, though this time it wasn't Vernon Dursley standing there, it was Harry, and he was grinning more broadly than he could ever remember, seeing both Sirius and Remus in front of him.

Remus took off his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow,

"Plan on letting us in any time soon?"

"How?" Harry asked, as he made his way around his bedroom, gathering together his possessions and cramming them into his battered trunk.

Just 10 minutes ago he was thinking about how Dumbledore was going to get him out of here when he heard shouting from outside his window. He'd gone and squinted out at the darkness below his window trying to make out who the dark figures below were and why they were arguing. At first he had thought they were robbers and he'd automatically reached for his wand that lay still on his bedside table, but then he'd seen his Uncle Vernon in the open doorway and heard him yell at the men, though Harry had been unable to hear the words one of the men in the dark clothes directed at his uncle. Then the door had suddenly slammed shut and the loud shouting and banging had begun. Harry had jumped at the sudden yell at first but once his heart rate returned to normal he realised he knew the voice outside and had raced downstairs, hoping desperately that Sirius wouldn't give up and turn away.

Now here they were, standing just inside his bedroom.  
"Dumbledore thought the less people involved the better. Me and Rem volunteered because we _are_ technically your legal guardians". He grinned.  
Harry laughed,  
"Okay, but why are you dressed like that? And what were Hermione and Ron talking about in the letter when they said you'd gone mad? And-

"Hey hey hey" Remus held up his hands in surrender, pushing himself off the wall behind him. "One question at a time. Actually, even better would be if you could wait till we've gotten back to headquarters, however, what i can say" he stopped as he looked down at his dark attire, "about the costumes is..." he sighed, "Sirius got a little carried away. He hasn't been out a lot, and Azkaban clearly got to his head".

Harry, as quickly as he could, shoved his belongings into his trunk and slammed it shut.  
"Done!".

If anyone was weird enough to be wandering around the streets so late in the dark, they would probably have thought they were going crazy; seeing three male figures crowded around a large trunk upon which sat an owl cage.

"We clearly did not think this through"Sirius stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Remus crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his friend, whilst Harry just looked away trying to hide the grin that refused to leave his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much.

No-one said anything until Remus ran out of patience and shoved Sirius.  
"Someone is going to figure out that we're not in your room, and since this was your stupid idea, you damn well better come up with a way of getting us back; like right now!"  
"Merlin Remus, you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood. I'm thinking okay". He ran a hand through his dark hair before sending the slightest of a wink at Harry.  
"We could call the night bus" Harry added his input. He really wanted to get wherever 'headquarters' was, otherwise he'd never get his answers.  
"I think you're forgetting that you are currently in the company of two people who the Ministry of Magic would love to get their hands on Harry. We can't exactly go around using public transport. We might get recognised" Sirius smiled.  
It was a good thing it was dark, or Sirius and Remus might have seen the slight blush that tinted Harry's cheeks.  
"Sorry, slipped my mind".

Remus mumbled something under his breath, not paying much attention to the conversation of his two companions.  
"Watcha say mate?" Sirius asked, looking over towards where Remus was facing away from them.

Remus turned around and ran a hand over his face,

"I was just going over all our options, since you're not doing much. We can't apparate since Harry's underage. You and I don't have broomsticks, so we can't fly. We can't floo, there's-  
"FLOO!" Sirius suddenly shouted, "We'll floo it back to Grimmauld. That's it".  
Harry winced internally, thinking back to the last time he had flooed; from Number 4 to the Burrow. He hated it and his exits from the fireplace were always so bad, it was embarrassing. He was dragged out of his thoughts however by Remus' reply of how privet drive was a muggle neighbourhood and no house was connected to the floo network, but Sirius was undeterred.  
"One person. Ms. Figg".

"So we're going to break into her house now. Great idea".  
"Well, unless you'd rather we wait for Mad-eye and the rest of the Order. I mean, either way suits me. How about you Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say,  
"Well, whichever one gets us to wherever we need to go the fastest. We can get into Ms. Figg's home easy though. She always keeps the back door open for her cats"  
"Really" Sirius said, surprised, "What if a robber comes, or deatheaters?"  
"Who'd want to rob an old lady who lives with 30 cats, or even kill her?" he shrugged.  
"I like that idea" Sirius was now nodding enthusiastically.

Cats. Everywhere. And their pictures. On the walls. And on the mantle piece. There was not a single piece of furniture that did not have some sort of cat related object on it.

"Okay. Got the floo powder" Sirius lifted up a dull clay pot that was filled to its top with a dark powder. He turned towards Harry, "You know how floo powder works right?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, his mind wandering back to the last two times he had used floo powder. He was not to keen on reliving either experience.

"Well then, Harry, if you go first, i can follow with Hedwig and Sirius can end with your trunk". Remus took the floo pot from Sirius and held it out to Harry.

"Woah, woah" Sirius exclaimed and was immediately shushed by Remus and Harry. He held up his hands in apology as he carried on, "sorry. But why do you take Hedwig? Why can't you take the trunk?"

"Because this was your idea. So you can bring the trunk".

"I haven't used the floo network for 13 years i-

"You better be careful then yeah" Remus grinned and took a handful of floo powder himself before shoving it into Sirius' chest.

Harry looked at his two godfathers and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the most uncomfortable feeling possible and stepped into the low fireplace, then suddenly realised he had no idea where he was going.  
Sirius must have realised too; he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper, which he handed to Harry.  
"Thats our destination. Picture it as you say it".

Harry nodded as he read the paper with its italic script saying '12 Grimmauld Place'. He looked up questioningly,  
"Is this the headquarters you've been on about?"  
"We can't say anything here. You're going to have to wait till we're there Harry. Security reasons" Sirius explained.

Both Sirius and Remus then took a step back and watched as Harry flung the powder at the floor and stated the address, activating the floo network and then suddenly vanished into bright green flames.

Both men stood there for a while staring at the empty fireplace until Remus broke the silence,

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in?"  
Sirius only giggled in response,

"Yeah, i do, but lets face it, you haven't had this much fun in 13 years" he paused and in a quieter voice carried on, "Just like old times".

Remus sighed and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder,

"I know our younger selves being here has affected you alot. Me too, but don't get too carried away. Lets not dwell on the past Sirius. Think of what's going to happen when we get back to Grimmauld Place" he suddenly grinned, "Anyway, i'll see you there mate. Wait a while after i've gone, so i have time to get out of the way".  
Sirius nodded.

 **A/N: Yes I know I'm uploading like 5 chapters one after another. Its one of those times where I've started and now I can't stop...so let's see how long I can keep this going since I don't want to stop anytime soon. Please do leave a review! Thank You. Have fun reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Realisation and Banter

"I think i need to use the bathroom" Peter stated.  
 **Remus'** room was currently being used as a gathering place for the marauders and Lily; somewhere where the other children of the house couldn't accidentally walk in on them. With a silencing charm on the room, it allowed them to converse without the fear of them being overheard, but since they had entered, Remus had been trying to console Lily while the other three merely watched on in strict silence.

However, as soon as Peter left the room, they all suddenly started speaking.  
"What are we going to do?" Lily began. She leaned back against the wall and drew up her legs to her chest. "Are you sure this is even true? How do you know this?".

"Come-on Evans, you're supposed to be smart. It all makes sense" Sirius paused, "Pete's been avoiding us from the beginning of this year".

"He's going to betray us, you, everyone" Remus interjected. "This Voldemort guy is already popular back home. He's got followers. If what we've found out comes true, you're going to die. Both you and James. Voldemort's going to kill you, and it's all his fault" he finished bitterly.

"We don't really know that" James' voice joined the conversation. "W-We don't know that Peter's a death eater. Maybe he's just acting weird because of something else" he looked up from the floor, "Maybe its this, we come here and starting judging him and start being all suspicious and it leads to everything else" he took a deep breath, "so...so lets just leave it alone. Lets not think about this".

Sirius though wasn't finished,  
"We can't not think about this James. Harry, your son by the way, who grows up as an orphan, managed to kill Voldemort, is clearly in danger again. This Voldemorts back again and if you ask me i bet it had something to do with that damned rat. I'm sorry mate, you might be able to sit back and do nothing, but i wont. Rem? You with me?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair and looked from one friend to another.

"We might not be able to change the past, but we can definitely do something about the future. I'm in. Lily?"

"Yeah, me too" she smiled weakly, "i honestly thought that this year i would be able to focus on my O.W.L.S, guess not, but this doesn't mean i've forgiven you for getting us into this mess. i'm st-

-Wait!" James suddenly exclaimed interrupting Lily, "I'm not going to sit out on my own. Lets do this" he nodded enthusiastically, "the Marauder way". He then side glanced at Lily and smiled apologetically for interrupting her. She glared back in response.

"Well first things first...we need to get our other selves involved again" Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "They're already involved".

"I mean get them to do what we need".

"The imperious charm is illegal Black" Lily added wearily.

"I know that Evans" he snapped back, "I'm not stupid".

James got up from Peter's bed and discreetly began moving towards Remus' bed where Lily was sitting staring daggers at Sirius. As soon as he was about to sit, Lily turned to look at him, making him freeze but she just as quickly looked away and he suddenly relaxed, threw himself backwards next to Lily with a grin on his face.  
"So what do you mean then?" he asked Sirius, acting as if sitting next to Lily was no big deal.

Remus rolled his eyes and answered before Sirius could,  
"I think what Sirius is trying to say is that they're pretty much our only source as to whats going on here"

"Exactly. And if we want to carry on finding out what they know...one; we're going to have to tell them what we know and two; convince them to help us".

"And why would they help us when it would only get them into more trouble" Lily said. James looked at Lily and saw her attention was focused entirely on Sirius. He began minutely sliding his hand towards her thigh but as soon as his hand touched her, her hand came out of no-where and slapped it away, "Just because i didn't say anything when you came and sat near me Potter, that does not give you an open invitation to put your hands on me".

Sirius made a face,

"Are you even listening to me Evans? Who said anything about willingly helping? There's this lovely thing called blackmail".

"Woah, whoah, whoah, Sirius, lets not get too carried away" Remus quickly sat up saying. "This is ourselves we-

Just at that moment Peter re-entered the room, out of breath. They all turned towards him,  
"Someone, just came, through, the, fireplace".

Tonks' shift ended at 5 and she had returned to Grimmauld place by 7, stopping by her apartment for some supplies. She'd made the decision to stay at Grimmauld place because everyone just happened to be there and it had begun to feel like home. She was eager to see **Remus** and maybe **Sirius** to discuss her idea that would enable the Order to easily collect Harry without the involving his muggle family.

Mad-eye had arranged for another Order meeting to be held at 8 for the Advanced Guard, but neither **Remus** or **Sirius** would be there. She knew how badly both wanted to be a part of the team and she hadn't been able to talk to **Remus** after the meeting because he'd left in such a hurry.

Luckily this time, she actually managed to make it past the umbrella troll stand and was secretly hoping that **Remus** would be there so she could surprise him.

It was empty.

 _Odd,_ she thought.  
Then it entered her mind that Molly might have both men working with the kids upstairs so, grabbing an apple she made her way up. Once again, oddly quiet; especially for a house full of children. Something was definitely up.

She reached Sirius bedroom and knocked.  
When no-one answered, she called out to him.  
No response.

Just as she was about to pull out her wand and magically open the door, there was a loud crash from the kitchen and the one she had come to recognise as the traitor Peter, ran up the stairs and into Remus' room.

Tonks, concerned more about what had suddenly happened downstairs, immediately descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Lying there, half in and half out of the fireplace, was the last person she ever expected to see in Grimmauld Place.

The kitchen of Grimmauld place could not have been more crowded. An emergency meeting had been called when Tonks had entered the kitchen to find someone who looked remarkably like Harry Potter lying half in, half out of the fireplace. She'd barely helped him off the floor when the fireplace suddenly came to life and out stepped Sirius and then Remus.

Now here she stood surveying the atmosphere of the room. Not only was McGonagall the angriest she'd ever seen, but Dumbledore didn't seem to be particularly impressed with the event that had just occurred.  
Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, she couldn't tell whether they were actually feeling as guilty as they looked.

As soon as both men noticed Tonks, they had attempted to explain themselves, while she glared determinedly at them. However, they didn't get to say much as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Mad-Eye burst through the door.

Then Harry had been escorted upstairs with Daedalus Diggle remaining at his door to make sure he wasn't disturbed by 'the other guests'.

Now back to the kitchen.

"I am aware that you want the best for Harry. We all do. This is not the way to achieve that. Alastor had a team prepared-

"-But we weren't a part of it" Sirius began to argue back. He was quickly silenced by Dumbledore's hand.

"Let me finish Sirius. There was a reason why you were both excluded from the team. It would do no good for either of you to end up in the hands of the ministry. But what happened tonight was extremely reckless. It was a similar mistake which ended in disaster for you, and it very well could have happened again" Dumbledore paused as he let his words sink in then turned to address Remus specifically, "I have a feeling things will change Remus. For good or bad, i cannot say but i think its best if you drop any remaining order responsibilities".

Remus suddenly looked towards Dumbledore and opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore spoke before he could get a word out. "I want no argument on this, and i expect my instructions to be followed. Am i clear?"

He looked from Remus to Sirius, and they both mumbled a almost mute 'yes sir'.

Dumbledore sighed and walked out.

"Harry's here?" Ron asked loudly and was immediately shushed. "How?"

"Professor Lupin and Sirius snuck out and brought him through the fireplace" Hermione explained.  
"Why can't we talk to him then?"

"Are you really that stupid? You know how similar he looks to James. He doesn't know they're-  
"Shhhhh" Hermione and Ron simultaneously whispered as they were approached by the young marauders and Lily.

"What're you whispering about?" _**Sirius**_ asked.  
Ginny exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione and began to stumble over her words trying to come up with a plausible story for Harry's arrival.  
"Peter came in and told us that someone came through the fireplace. I thought that this house has the fidelius charm placed over it, so how is that possible?" Lily said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"We, er, don't actually know for sure, but, ah, its probably Harry, maybe" Ginny shrugged.

James narrowed his eyes and scowled at the three teenagers standing in front of him,

"You mean the same Harry, who happens to be a Potter and whose parents wouldn't let him come and stay?"  
Hermione laughed nervously, and was about to respond when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened and Dumbledore stepped through.

The kids stared as one by one all the Orders exited Grimmauld place and finally only Sirius and Remus were left standing at the foot of the stairs. Remus scowled at Sirius and began to walk up the stairs where the kids ran to meet him,  
"What happened? Is everything okay? When can we see Harry?"

Sirius approached from behind and pushed past Remus before answering,

"He's fine" he said shooting a glance to where the marauders stood listening quietly, "you can see him once we've, well, brought him up to speed on certain things".  
"Why do he look as if someone died then" _**Remus**_ asked with a smirk.  
"Because i listened to Sirius, and i should have known better" Remus responded with shove to Sirius back, "move you dog", and he disappeared into the room Harry was to share with Ron.

All eyes turned to Sirius,  
"Its fine, he's just being a bad sport because he got yelled at. Again. And i might have been involved" Sirius grinned, "I should probably go and help. It's probably the last thing i'm going to do for the rest of my life". Then he too vanished.

Once Sirius had gone, James nudged _**Remus**_ to put their plan into motion.  
"Hey Pete, can you get the time travelling book that we brought with us. I want to see if these guys have ever come across anything like it".  
Peter nodded, "sure, i want to go back as soon as possible". Then he too was gone.

The moment the door closed, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius came face to face with the three other Gryffindors in the corridor,  
"We know" _**Remus**_ said bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to process what _**Remus**_ might mean by 'we know',but Ginny and Hermione were somewhat better at masking their emotions and managed to keep their faces straight.  
"What do you mean, you know? We're not hiding anything from you" Hermione shrugged.

 _ **Sirius**_ gave an exaggerated sigh,  
"We know _everything"_ he said. "These two" he pointed at James and Lily, "are married" he paused as three jaws dropped and James put his hand around Lily's waist only to be elbowed viciously in the ribs, "and dead" he carried on, watching as the expressions began to be more surprised.

"Harry is their son and Peter is the one that betrayed them and _**Sirius**_ was in Azkaban" _**Remus**_ finished, sending a scowl at _**Sirius**_. "You were having a little trouble".

"We do know everything" James said.

Hermione was speechless.

"How?"  
"I read a book on the boy who lived when we were at Dumbledore's office" _**Remus**_ explained.

Ron blinked,

"Why are you still hanging around with that traitor then, if you know?"  
"Because he's still our friend right now, and we're not about to start judging him for something that hasn't happened in our time" James answered.  
"but-

Ginny slapped his arm and shook her head, seeing that Peter had returned with the book.  
"Later"she said.

"You're in trouble because of me" Harry said.  
"I should probably clarify that its not because of you Harry, its because of Sirius. His stupid idea, his stupid method, all his fault" Remus smiled leaning against the doorway. 

Harry nodded and stared at the floor. A long awkward silence followed. Sirius could keep it quiet any longer,  
"Lily,James, us, and peter all time travelled and are in the next room".

Harry's head shot up.  
"Huh?"

"So subtle" Remus shook his head at Sirius, "What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. I'm just telling him the truth"  
"Dumbledore said-  
-i don't care what he says. He said we're not allowed to be a part of the Order any more and so i can do this. No, don't look at me like that Rem. I'm not kidding, and your with me whether you like it or not. So deal with it".

Harry watched this take place, feeling confused.  
"What're you trying to say? That my parents are here?"

Remus gritted his teeth while Sirius looked at him expectantly. Finally Remus threw his hands in the air and sighed,  
"Fine. I'll tell him", Remus sat down in a chair opposite Harry, "Somehow, we, " Remus gestured at himself and Sirius, "and your parents and Peter,time travelled. Using a spell". He paused as if expecting a reaction from Harry. When no expression was forthcoming he continued, "They're in their fifth year, and they don't, or they do, we're not really sure, know about whats happened to them or much about Voldemort. It's only been a few days but they've made quite an impression" he sighed again, "on everyone".

Remus had avoided eye contact with Harry for the second part of his explanation, the whole thing with Lily and James was still painful to talk about. But when he did look at Harry, he was surprised to see that he was smiling. Sirius was also smiling in a similar way.  
"Is there something i'm missing?"

"My parents are here? And i'll actually get to talk to them?"  
"Yep" Sirius was literally bouncing.  
"I wouldn't expect much from them as parents Harry. I mean, they're only 15, and well, James and Lily weren't the best of friends either" Remus interjected.

"Yeah, but they're here, and you guys are here!".  
"Yep. Your summer holidays are about to become much more fun. Me and Rem aren't allowed to be a part of the Order anymore-  
-and whose fault is that" Remus interrupted.  
"Whatever. The point is, we're going to be around too".

Harry was now grinning. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. All summer he had been feeling miserable and alone and now he was surrounded by people who loved and cared about him.  
"This is...it's great. When can i meet everyone?"  
"They're all probably stuck to the door outside trying to listen in, so right now if you want" Sirius said with his hand on the door knob.

"Oh no, they're coming out" Ginny said, "get off the floor"  
"Get off me Potter, right now!" Lily hissed. James had made himself comfortable on her back, using the excuse that he also wanted to listen in on the conversation between his son and his best friends.  
"I don't know. it's quite comfortable up- OW!" James yelped, as Lily grabbed a tuft of his black hair. "Okay, i'm moving, i'm moving".

"Ronald, you hand is stuck in my hair" Hermione said as she also made to move away from the door. Ron; standing behind her had somehow gotten his hand tangled into Hermione's thick brown hair and was making a vain attempt at extricating it.  
"It's stuck. Don't you know how to comb your hair Hermione? Merlin".  
"Wow, you two are weird" _**Sirius**_ said brows raised.  
"Just back up everyone, and act natural" Ginny whispered.

Everyone had no sooner backed up against the banister and were pretending to be in conversation that the door opened.

 **A/N: Hopefully my uploads will be more frequent from now on, summer holidays and all.  
I should probably say however, that i may go slightly away from canon storyline just to make this fanfic a little more light-hearted and funnier, but if you prefer it to stay canon (as in Sirius dying) then do let me know and I'll make sure to keep it that way. **

**Thank You :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Harry meets the Marauders

Harry stayed sitting staring at the floor, going over everything he had just been told. He could hear the others whispering and knew that they were waiting for him to come out.

All of a sudden, he didn't want to see anyone. From the moment he read Hermione's and Ron's letter he wanted nothing more than to be here with everyone else, but now that he was here, he felt nervous. Harry had no idea what his parents were like and they in turn had no clue as to who he was.

He sighed. He knew he had to face them soon.

...

An hour later, everyone was sat in the sitting room talking amongst their two separate groups when Harry walked in. He smiled awkwardly before taking a place between Ron and Hermione.

No-one knew what to say until Peter spoke up from his corner,  
"Whoa! You look exactly like James" he tilted his head as if changing the angle would somehow alter the way Harry looked. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances thinking the same thing; how much of the future were they willing to tell Peter about?

"No way! That is so weird!" Sirius stood up and went to stare into Harry's face winking rather obviously. James got up and followed, pausing momentarily to squeeze Lily's shoulder which she immediately smacked away.  
"Are you related to my Uncle Isiah? Everyone says I got my dashingly good looks from him" he smirked.  
The girls all rolled their eyes. To Hermione and Ginny this sort of behaviour from a Potter was odd but they were gradually getting used to it; especially since they were able to be honest and upfront with the Marauders. With Peter however, they were walking a thin line with all the lies they were feeding him.

Ginny sighed. This was exhausting stuff.  
"Probably. Harry doesn't know much about his parents", she turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows, "do you?"  
Harry looked around awkwardly before clearing his throat and answering,  
"Er….yeah. They…er…well…", he looked around for help which came in the form of some great improvisation skills on Remus' part. He furrowed his brow pretending to be in thought before telling those around him that his father had told him about a squib line of Potters and how Harry most descended from them, which would also explain his parents lack of interest in anything magical.

Hermione let out a sigh and before it could get any more confusing, sent a glare at Fred and George, placing in motion the plan they had all thought up earlier. The twins jumped up immediately and grinned maniacally before launching enthusiastically into an explanation of their several new inventions for their joke shop, making sure to tell the Marauders and Lily that they were welcome to join them in their room to have a play. All four marauders made to stand but Lily grabbed the shirts of Remus and Sirius who were on either side of her, pulling them back down onto the floor,  
"Don't you dare Potter. You've caused enough trouble as it is with magic alone. Behave yourself!" James sighed and sat himself back down but nudged Peter slightly indicating he should go instead. Peter smiled and made to follow the Weasley twins out making sure to tell Lily he was only popping to the bathroom.

The rest waited for five minutes making sure Peter was a safe distance away before simultaneously throwing questions at the trio and Ginny. Once again, they were all silenced by Lily who stood up to move closer and made to sit directly on the floor in front of Harry, beside Ginny. She sighed before speaking,  
"This is too weird. Just this morning I was making my rounds around the corridors at Hogwarts and the worst thing that I could think about was that I would fail my OWLS, and now look, here I am, sitting in front of a boy who is the same age as me but apparently also happens to be my son 20 years into the future. How absurd does that sound?"

Harry blinked. _They know who I am_ , he thought. He glanced at Ron and Hermione who grinned at him. He looked back down to where Lily was sat. She grinned at him too and held out her hand, "Lily Evans. Its nice to meet you Harry" Awestruck, Harry shook her hand and introduced himself. This in turn led to the three marauders in the background coming forth and introducing themselves in turn.

In a matter of minutes, the room was filled with laughter. Stories were exchanged and jokes were made. Eventually however, the lightened atmosphere was eventually shattered by Remus.  
As minutes passed and the foursome from the past had gotten comfortable around Harry, Remus had leaned back to observe the boy. He looked exactly like James, but his eyes were different. Furthermore, he had a hardened look he had seen only in two people; himself and Sirius. A look that implied suffering. It was hard to imagine that someone as young as 15 would have gone through so much that it was ever present in their eyes. The Marauders wanted to help and for that they needed to know what was going on.  
"I think its time we were told what's been going on. Obviously, we know the general picture. These two", he indicated James and Lily, "married, had a kid, were killed, Voldemort gone, Sirius in prison. What are we missing?"  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny avoided the eyes of the Marauders whilst Harry's jaw tightened as he stared at the floor. He cleared his throat and made to talk when Hermione put her hand on his arm and sent a warning glance his way. James noticed and scoffed,  
"Look, you might as well tell us yourself because we'll find out either way. We already know most of it and we didn't need you to tell us all that"  
"We can help you; you know. We know they're not telling you much either, we can work together here, as a team" Sirius added.

The four present-day teenagers exchanged glances but gave in. They explained in hushed tones about Voldemort's attempts to return using the philosophers stone and his diary, how in his third year, Sirius escaped from prison and exposed Peter, but how he managed to escape, and finally how in their fourth year Voldemort managed to return.  
"Crap" Remus murmured to himself.  
"Dumbledore called together the Order of the Phoenix as soon as he found out you-know-who found out. This is the headquarters for the Order, and the only ones out of you lot that are in the Order are" Hermione hesitated for a moment before correcting herself, "well…were, Professor Lupin and Sirius"  
"But that doesn't mean they won't know what's going on. Tonks will tell them everything in case they're needed by the Order, even if the other Order members won't" Ginny added quickly.

There was silence whilst everyone pondered what they were going to do next, when Ron suddenly decided to mention Peter,  
"We know he's your friend, but we can't trust him. There's only so many times we can distract him before he starts to get suspicious. What do we do about that?"  
"I'll tell him the truth when I see him before bed" Remus replied simply, "not the whole truth mind you, just enough to make him believe that we know as much as he does".

Remus went on to explain how they would have to solidify Harry's parents somehow as his likeness to James was too obvious for anyone to not question it, especially James' friends. Everyone went on to agree with Sirius' suggestion to make Harry's parents death eaters who had disowned their son because he chose to take Dumbledore's side. Since this story paralleled Sirius' own background Peter wouldn't question it. Furthermore, the Marauders decided that someone should always remain with Peter; they had no real reason to turn against him and he was still a Marauder, but they had no choice but to be wary.

This then only left the Order. Ginny was fourteen years old and the rest of them fifteen meaning none of them would be allowed anywhere near Order meetings. Their only way in were the older Remus and Sirius and the Marauders assured the present-day teens that they would come up with a way to get the pair to share what they knew.

With everything sorted, they moved from the comfort of the sitting room and its fire to their bedrooms.

* * *

Not being able to do any of his homework with the Dursley's around, Harry was now sat cross legged on his bed with his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework lying around him. Ron, on the other hand, lay on his back browsing the latest issue of Quidditch Quarterly.  
"Pretty crazy right?" Ron began, keeping his eyes on his magazine.  
Harry who was busy scratching away with his quill stopped promptly and stared at his parchment in thought,  
"Yeah, but you know something Ron, it's the first time I've been able to forget about what's actually going on and actually relax. Since I used the Patronus charm I've been worried about what the ministry is going to do, but since I got here, with everything that's happened with Remus and Sirius and my parents, I haven't even been able to think about it. It's a good thing, right?"

Ron was silent for a moment. Sitting up, he placed the magazine onto the floor before facing Harry,  
"Its definitely changed things around here alright. They're pretty cool, aren't they? And I'm pretty sure I heard McGonagall say that if they don't go back by the end of summer, they'll go to Hogwarts here".  
Harry's eyes lit up and a large smile formed on his lips,  
"Really? Wow" he looked away from Ron's massive grin for a moment before looking back, "you know something else?", Ron raised his eyebrows in question, "my scar hasn't hurt even once. And since I got your letter back when I was still with the Dursley's, I stopped getting those dreams about Cedric too" he let out a chuckle and shook his head in amusement.

"They might not be my parents yet, but I still feel like they're family and that's good enough for me". Ron nodded in understanding before letting out a chuckle,  
"I can't believe I thought these holidays were going to be boring. Anyway, mum's going to want us up early to get on with the cleaning since Sirius' house elf is so bloody useless, so I'm going to bed". He lay back down and turned his back to Harry before wishing Harry goodnight.  
"Night Ron" Harry replied.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione, two doors down had the extra addition of Lily in their room and had move around their belongings in order to fit another bed in. Since Hermione had a similar physique to Lily, she loaned her a set of pyjamas that she could wear that night. Mrs Weasley had told them earlier that they would go to Diagon Alley in the coming days to get toiletries and clothes for the five extra teenagers.

But now that the three girls were alone, Ginny and Hermione had the opportunity to speak to Lily privately without any of the boys interrupting. However, they were reluctant to ask anything so early on so as not to appear nosy or annoying, but Lily noticed them looking at her every few seconds so she calmly sat down on her freshly made bed, rested her elbows on her knees and placed her hands under her chin, and raised her eyebrows questioningly at the two girls.

Ginny grinned and jumped onto her bed and asked the question that had been bugging her from the moment Lily had arrived.  
"What's the deal with you and the boys? We heard you screaming and shouting from all the way up here".  
Lily didn't even have to pause to think,  
"You don't know them like I do. Every single one of them is an arrogant toerag. Peter and Remus less than the other two but even Remus can be as bad as them sometimes. They show absolutely no care for the rules, just look at this for example" she spread her hands to indicate her current situation.  
Hermione bit her lip,  
"But you don't honestly hate them, do you?" she asked.  
"Not all the time, no" she tilted her head in a way that suggested she was thinking, "Potter and Black are positively insufferable ninety percent of the time. Remus is likeable when he is alone"  
"And what about Pettigrew?" Ginny piped in.  
"Personally I used to think they felt sorry for him, which is why they let him follow them, but Peter is actually one of them, a Marauder" she rolled her eyes when she said 'Marauder' and shook her head as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard of. Hermione and Ginny giggled.  
"So, you and James aren't dating?" Hermione asked slowly, moving back to lean against the headboard.  
Lily's eyes widened in surprise before she let out a laugh,  
"What?" she laughed, "Me and Potter? That is the most ridiculous thing ever!"  
"Why? He's actually quite good looking" Ginny said, "actually all of them are surprisingly handsome, now that I think about it"  
Lily let out a breath,  
"They are. Even Peter, in his own way, but its not all about looks. To be honest, and please don't tell ANYONE this, but Potter can be charming when he wants to be, but he can also be exceedingly big-headed and cocky and arrogant and mean. If he changed…I guess…maybe…I don't know. I've decided to focus on my OWLS anyhow. I don't want any more stress than I already have" she ended with a final laugh.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up when she heard this, and she looked to Ginny to find a similar expression on her face. Talking to Lily, she wasn't like all the other girls that cared about how they themselves looked or how handsome a boy was. She was serious and she cared about her OWLS. Thinking a little deeper, led to Hermione seeing more than one similarity between herself and the fifteen-year-old version of her best friends mum. They were both Muggle-Born, they were both smart and wanted to make the most of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself.

"You're Muggle-Born aren't you" Hermione asked out of the blue.  
Lily's brow furrowed in confusion,  
"Yes" she replied slowly, "the only one from my family actually. My sister Petunia can't do magic. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh. My bad" Hermione answered. "I'm Muggle-Born too. But I'm an only child. My parents are dentists" she smiled. A smile formed on Lily's face,  
"Oh that's fantastic. Most of the other students I spend time with are half-bloods. They don't understand how hard it is to adjust when you come from a whole other world".  
Ginny laughed loudly at that causing Hermione and Lily to glance at her in confusion,  
"oh sorry, I'll explain. My dad's really interested in Muggle stuff and he ended up getting a car, except he charmed it to fly and my brothers flew it back during my first year to fetch Harry from his home" Ginny made sure to not mention Harry's guardians.  
Lily's eyes widened,  
"oh my, they didn't get spotted, did they?"  
Both Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter at this and so proceeded to describe how Ron and Harry had been spotted when they attempted to fly the car to Hogwarts because they couldn't get onto the platform in time to make the train. Lily was shocked. The more she heard about Harry, the more he sounded like James. No wonder everyone mistook him for James if even his behaviour was like him. But then she remembered the two hours she'd spent around him in the sitting room and how she had noticed that he lacked the obnoxiousness that ran so heavily within James. Harry was calmer and was patient…like her.

She didn't realise that she'd zoned out into her own world and blinked when she saw Ginny clicking her fingers in her face.  
"Huh" she said.  
"Hello. You okay? You disappeared on us for a while there?" Ginny asked concerned.  
"You must be tired. You've had an exhausting day with everything" Hermione added.  
"Yeah, you'll be here for a while most likely. I doubt this sort of thing happens often in the wizarding world, so we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another" Ginny said with a yawn. "We should get some sleep otherwise Mum will have a field day getting us to wake up tomorrow".  
Lily smiled,  
"It has been a rather odd day. But now that you mention it, I am so tired".

The three girls let out a final laugh and like the boys, fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There's been a little too much of older Remus and Sirius, I think. Time to bring it back to the teenagers. There was supposed to be more. I feel like I'm starting to waffle; unfortunately, a problem that's been there since I was at school. I tried to tone it down in this chapter, I promise! Do I need to tone it down even more?**

 **Anyway, please do review! I will appreciate it a lot! I do read the reviews. I haven't written in forever and I'm trying to get my grammar right, I am so sorry of its still not perfect, don't hate on me please. I'm trying to upload a lot more frequently too. Even if there's something you don't like please tell me. I'm writing this for everyone to enjoy not just myself.**

 **I know, in the earlier chapters there were a lot of jokes, but I don't want this to become a dark fanfic or a sad one. I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm sorry if you think there's too many jokes. I can't promise they'll stop because they make me laugh and I'd prefer to laugh while writing this than cry, but I'll try and focus on the actual story now.**

 **There is a lot of ships I'm trying to maintain in this fanfic. There's James and Lily, and Remus and Tonks, and Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. I might mess around with the younger Remus and Sirius and them together with some O/C's maybe but maybe that'll be too much? But James and Lily and Remus and Tonks are the main ones for sure. There's going to be a lot of those two couples coming up.**

 **Oh, I should also mention that I have published this exact same story on Wattpad since that's what I began with and later brought this story onto , but while publishing the chapters on this site, I kind of accidentally forgot one chapter. I literally noticed like last week and there's no point in adding it now. It's not that relevant to the story and its quite a playful chapter. A LOT of laughs. The chapter on Wattpad is called confessions if anyone wants to have a read of it.**

 **Kay, I'm all done now. I seriously love the people who have actually read this monologue from me. Thanks *tears come* xx**

 **Again, do review! Thank you 😊**


End file.
